Are we there yet?
by NessaIsCrash
Summary: When the Team has to move HQ to San Francisco, they decide to drive there. But how will some Team members deal with being together that long.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own YJ although I wouldn't mind an army of Robins **

**It's been my personal experience that I've learned the most about my family while we drove across the country so I wanted to apply that idea to the Team. This isn't a fic about just the ships, I love all character interaction so almost everyone will get a chance to hang out with everyone at least that's the plan. Without further ado, enjoy! **

* * *

Artemis wondered how she got herself into situations like this.

How was it that she, of all people, seemed to spend an outrageous amount of time in close proximity to Wally West? Next to him during briefings, beside him in the bioship and taking down goons with him.

Obviously not by choice; no it had to be some form of cosmic practical joke. That was the only way she could explain that out of 3 cars and 8 teammates, she had to end up in the passenger side of the small compact Wally was driving, _cross country_.

Mount Justice had recently been infiltrated by villans 3 times, not including the Reds incident. Apparently the whole hiding in plain sight thing didn't work the way the League had anticipated. The Team was on their way to a new HQ in the San Francisco bay.

Of course they could have taken the zeta tubes and been there in no time but, Robin and Kid-Just-Got-My-Drivers-License had wanted to drive the way there, making the argument that they had to move things from the cave too. Kaldur agreed as well, citing the old "team building" excuse.

Batman footed the bill and had them in two old compacts and a mini van. He said that a bunch of teenagers in anything nicer would become conspicuous; Artemis thought that sometimes Batman was just a little too paranoid.

She resigned herself to staring out the window the whole way. They had not said a word since they got in the car; honestly it was 5am and even for them, that was too early for arguments. Wally looked too weary to put up much of a good fight anyways.

The lull of the car and the scenery flitting by felt comforting; along with the aroma of fresh laundry and warm baking bread that seemed to have no source, but was quickly filling up the car, it probably wouldn't take long for her to fall back asleep.

Suddenly she heard the echo of the rumble strips inside the car. Wally's eyes had closed and he was swerving into the side of the road, on the noisy obstructions that had pulled her out of her almost slumber. She swiftly reached over to the steering wheel but, the fastest boy alive had managed to get them back on the road.

Artemis gave him a glare that was reserved solely for when he was being the bane of her existence. He glanced sheepishly at her, keeping his eyes very carefully on the road, avoiding her gaze. She knew she wouldn't have to speak, he would give into the glare.

"I'm sorry!" he cracked. He looked sincerely sorry for endangering her life which was a start. "Rob and I had a late night"

"Seriously? You knew we were going to be up early" Artemis gave an exasperated sigh

"It was an emergency"

"Mario Kart is not an emergency, Kid Idiot"

"Says you, Robin was going to beat my high score; I couldn't go to sleep knowing that"

"How long did you stay up" she swore sometimes it was like Wally was the 13 year old and Robin was... the smarter 13 year old.

"Uh we kind of, sort of, didn't fall asleep at all." He was giving her another sheepish grin she just shook her head partly because he was just so ridiculous, and partly because it was too early for him to look that nice smiling.

"You know he did that on purpose, he's sleeping right now; it's not like he has to drive"

"Yeah, he is the Troll Wonder but, you can't leave me like this! I'm going to fall asleep again." He was giving her puppy dog eyes that was supposed to be joking, but made her eyes stare into his deep green ones too long.

"I don't know what you want me to do" She crossed her arms and stared out the window again.

"I don't know, talk or something" he reached over when she ignored him, trying to uncross her arms. The smell of clean clothes and warm bread got a lot stronger and Artemis had to resist the urge to close her eyes and lean towards him.

Instead she pushed his hand away and started fiddling with the radio trying to find something loud enough to shut him up. She settled on some local pop station and turned it up high. They sat in mutual silence as the highway passed before them, the strands of music between them. After what seemed like the shortest 5 minutes in history

"This isn't working." Wally groaned and rest his head on the steering wheel, causing Artemis to smack aforementioned head.

"Keep your eyes on the road Sleeping Beauty" he slowly lifted his head and gave her a big albeit sleepy smile.

"You think I'm a beauty?" Artemis smacked his head again. He gave her the puppy eyes with an additional pout, and this time it worked.

"Ugh! What do you want?" sleepy Wally was wearing her thin; he was somewhere between adorable and unbearable. Which he usually was but, now it included pouting.

"I know! you could sing to me" Artemis gave him a look that let him know she was questioning his sanity. "Come on you did it for the kids, why not do it for another Kid?" She almost physically facepalmed but, managed to restrain herself.

"Wally, what do I look like a jukebox, I'm not singing" he kept staring at her with his stupid green eyes, with this stupid pleading look and it felt like she could stare at his stupid freckled face until she counted every stupid, small brown mark that crossed his nose and cheeks.

Artemis shook her head, trying to physically remove the errant thoughts from her head. She never thought that way, especially not about Wally West. She scoffed and from the the corner of her eye she could see Wally's face fall into the pout that seemed to be his trademark today. Then his eyes caught a mischievous glint in them and he straightened, looking dead at the road hands at 10 and 2.

Artemis feigned disinterest, pretending to be entertained by the scenery blurring around them. She briefly wondered if thats what the world looked like to Wally as he sped past the rest of them. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the uncomfortable echo of the rumble strips returned.

She glared at Wally but, this time resolve was etched into his face; he was going to get her to sing whether she liked it or not. Artemis quickly ran through her options but, kicking the driver in the face didn't seem very practical; so she decided to give in, _just this once_.

"Fine!" she cried out loudly trying to be heard over the loud noise ricocheting around the car. Wally gave her a pointed look, clearly telling her to get on with it. Artemis gave him another glare for good measure and tried to catch the melody that was currently playing on the radio. It was a Florence and the Machine song that she thankfully recognized but, lyrics were never her strong suit.

"Your songs remind me of swimming which I forgot when I started to sink" she mumbled along with Florence. Wally gave her a warm smile that made her stomach turn (in a bad way of course) and finally got off the wretched safety devices on the side of the road. But now she had to continue singing and this was going to be tricky

"Sad at the bottom of the ocean, I stirred and stumbled around, Cause your songs remind me of singing but, somehow I forgot" she continued. Wally laughed getting way too much enjoyment out of this; but at least he was awake.

"Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me, I know it might be wrong but, I'm in love with Stacy's mom!" after a while Wally had started to sing with her and Artemis got comfortable enough to really have fun.

"Hey Artemis, you should name your daughter Stacy and then you'll be Stacy's mom and you'll have it goin on." he laughed like he had said the funniest thing ever, and Artemis laughed with him before adding

"Wallace I have always had it goin on." she sighed as she flipped her ponytail back mockingly. He smiled leaning towards her to sing to her.

"Stacy's mom has got it goin on, Stacy's mom has got it goin on" If Artemis wasn't so proud maybe she would have admitted that he made her blush, just a little.

On the road Wally found out Artemis' horrible secret; she was a little bit of a Kesha fan. Okay she knew most of the words to some of the songs. Or all of the words to a couple of her songs. Or maybe she just loved all of them.

Wally made it his personal mission to scan through all the stations trying to find Kesha songs because he loved that Artemis couldn't help but belt them out. He was about to pass by one he didn't recognize, when Artemis grabbed his arm to stop his scanning and turned the volume all the way up

"I love this one!" her voice rose in excitement. And Wally prepared himself for a show, chuckling to himself.

"My heart booms at the speed of light, but the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight, I could say that I really want to stay but, the devil inside always wins the fight always gets his way"

Wally was mesmerized; he knew she had a pretty voice when he asked her to keep him awake; he had heard her butchering nursery rhymes to the kids in a sweet voice that somehow was still her.

But, to see her give herself entirely to singing a song she particularly liked, well that was worth a lifetime of no sleep.

"It's disgusting how I love you, god I hate it, I could kill you, cause you're messing up my name, gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face, it's disgusting" Artemis continued to sing eyes closed, completely comfortable; which was more than could be said for Wally.

There was something horribly familiar about this song he had never heard before and it made an uncomfortable heat spread to his face. He felt phantom warmth on the place where she had grabbed his arm, as if she was still holding him. He started to realize that they got along so well on this ride and had sung together and laughed together and now he found it impossible to look away from her relaxed face as she continued to sing the eerily prophetic lyrics.

"My mind blinks like a traffic light its green and red stop and go changing all the time and it makes me scared that I haven't loved" her voice rang out beautifully.

Wally found it painfully obvious that if she opened her eyes he'd know exactly what shade of gray they would be, and that he really liked the way they lightened as the day progressed. He liked that she managed to look so good without even the air of trying. He liked how long her golden hair was and he knew that he'd like it even more if he ever saw it down. He liked the way she smelled like freshly cut grass and the start of spring. He liked that she had given him as many nicknames as there were days in the week. He liked the way she never took any of his crap. He liked the way she could take down bad guys without any powers. He liked the look of almost perfect serenity she got when she was about to release an arrow. He liked the way it felt when he held her in Bialya. And he loved that she sang for him.

"It's disgusting how you change me from a bandit to a baby, think I might change my name if I'm gonna take this walk of shame, look at what you do to me, it's disgusting" Artemis continued completely oblivious to Wally's seemingly unravelling brain.

"Becoming manic and magic, it's so romantic I panic oh!" Wally wasn't certain if it was the car ride, the lack of sleep, or Artemis herself that seemed to cause this sudden epiphany but he was certain who he wanted to blame. The damn song.

"Hit the eject button but it must be stuck somethings up, What did you slip into my drink baby" Wally didn't know what to think anymore it's as if all of his motor functions had been put on auto pilot and his conscious mind had retreated deep inside his brain to recollect.

"It's disgusting how I love you, god I hate it, I could kill you, cause you're messing up my name, gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face it's disgusting" He could tell the song was close to over and he was no closer to finding a solution to his current predicament. Then he saw his savior and gave a giant sigh of relief.

The last strings of the song were fading when Artemis completely opened her eyes, just as Wally was parking the car. Artemis looked over to him momentarily confused before he gave a nod to what was in front of them.

"It's our first stop, the others will be here soon." and with that Wally rushed into the driving stop, practically at an inhuman speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Young Justice, still waiting on that Army of Robins**

**Anyway so this is happening about simultaneously with the last chapter; As I told some of you who reviewed, this is SuperMartian chapter. Yeah I think that's it meet you at the bottom**

* * *

M'gann was used to driving in silence. Right before missions the Team was stoic not saying much to each other, maybe going over mission specs but, nothing more.

However this was different, maybe it was the fact that they weren't going on a mission or that it was just her and Conner in the car but, the silence seemed heavy and uncomfortable, she could feel the pressure of it in the air.

Conner stared unseeingly out the window, and she wondered what he was thinking about. Of course she could find out if she really wanted to but, M'gann always respected his privacy; now.

If they did share a mind link, he was usually the one that would contact her first, with a whisper of a thought just enough to reach the edges of her mind, just enough for her to catch and hold dearly, for the intimacy of it.

She would never tell him because she knew that sometimes it still made him very uncomfortable but, when he shared his mind with her, it made her immensely happy. A warmth would fill the center of her chest and she felt like she was home.

So even if her mind longed to reach out to his, even with the lightest touch, she wouldn't. Instead she focused on keeping the small, gray compact Wally was driving within sight and follow.

She wondered if maybe it was just that Conner hadn't slept well; the whole team had slept over last night in anticipation for this morning; maybe the extra guest had disrupted his sleep. If he would just tell her maybe she could help, maybe...

Without meaning to M'gann sighed out loud, breaking Conner away from his thoughts. He looked with concern to M'gann.

"Do you want to play a game" She smiled.

"What game?" He shrugged noncommittally.

"Ummmm... how about 21 questions" After she suggested it, she realized she really didn't know the rules. She had just heard it on T.V somewhere.

"How do you play?" apparently neither did he.

"I suppose each person just asks questions until they get to 21" that sounded right at least. Conner nodded and she took that as her cue to start.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked

"Black" he answered. She remembered the first time she met Conner and how she had turned her shirt black to match his; she smiled at the memory and he matched it.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked in return

She thought of the first day of school and the color she had morphed her clothes to; right before she told Conner to change and he had taken his shirt off right in front of her.

"Pink" she answered and she could feel her cheeks changing to that very color. He was smiling at her in earnest now, as if he had heard a good joke.

"Did you like living at the Cave?" she asked quickly to distract from her blushing. He shrugged as if he didn't really care and honestly she didn't either as long as she was with Conner she could live anywhere. Whatever was bothering him before must have been forgotten.

"What's Mars like?" he asked curiously, he was smiling at her again; which although wonderful, was a bit unusual even when it was just the two of them.

She tried to remember what Mars was like without any of the bitterness of rejection tainting her memories. It was hard; as a White Martian a lot of her life on Mars was lived as an outcast, but she managed something. She looked back at Connor who seemed to be frowning again

"We live under the surface in caves, so the light was always red. From my house, I could see the palace and the setting sun would make the palace glow beautifully; sometimes I would spend all day waiting for sunset just to see it."

She could see it clearly now as if it was right in front of her and the image made her the closest to homesick she had ever felt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Conner giving a soft smile; it had to be the most she'd ever seen him smile in one day and it made her heart light. It was her turn, but she had to admit he was much better at this than she was.

"What would you like to do for New Years Eve?" Thanksgiving hadn't gone exactly as planned and Christmas was spent on a mission but, they still had New Years and she would try her hardest to make his first a good one.

Unexpectedly, Conner grabbed for her hand and held it in his.

"You don't have to do anything special for me; as long as I'm with you it's enough" He held up her hand to kiss it, then let go, allowing her to drive.

She felt the same warmth in her chest spread as it did when he mind linked with her. Maybe she didn't always need telepathy to feel like home. Conner smiled as if he heard her thoughts.

"When's your birthday?" It was funny since, he didn't have one, M'gann had never thought to tell him hers.

"Well the months are different on Earth but, it's around January" She remembered that birthdays on Mars were like loud, day long parties.

From the moment she woke up, her very large family would wish her a happy birthday in her mind and would give her whatever makeshift presents they could get. In big families like there were on Mars, birthdays were an opportunities to feel special. He nodded, deep in thought.

"Have you picked a birthday?" she asked suddenly; his head snapped back to her; his eyebrows furrowed together. She really wanted to run her thumbs between them to soothe his troubled face.

"How about the day, you left Cadmus?" he nodded liking the idea and soon the troubled look on his face disappears.

"July 4th it is then" M'gann smiles and he returned a dazzling smile before saying."That definitely counts as two questions, I get two."

She could see that he was really going to think about these next two questions, M'gann almost felt uneasy, but really he practically knew everything there was to know; there was nothing to worry about.

"Did you date anybody on Mars?" Well she was wrong about not worrying. But she had to answer, Conner was looking out the window trying to avoid the answer but, it must be important to him if he asked.

"No, you're my first boyfriend Conner" this time she reaches for his hand, and he laces his fingers with hers. He has a serene smile on his face that is beautiful as well as rare. He keeps hold of her hand as he asks his next question.

"What did you think of me before we started dating?" This strikes M'gann, and an almost montague scene, like the ones that are always on _Hello Megan!, _plays before her eyes.

She remembers how he apologized to her after the Mister Twister fiasco. In Santa Prisca how he said she'd make an okay leader and made her blush like he always could. How worried she was about him when he went after Amaze-o, and how he smiled and reassured her he was fine.

How jealous she felt when Artemis flirted with him. How when he tried to help her in the kitchen she had made a mess all over him and he just looked at her in a way that made her heart melt. How they went to Atlantis and he liked her mermaid tail. When she had no memories in Bialya the first person she remembered was him, and how she had to help him get his memories back; and he in return helped her defeat Simon. How they had almost kissed that night.

How on their first day of school he took the name Conner after she suggested it; waited for her at cheerleading practice, gave her his jacket and carried her books home. And when her cover had been blown in Belle Reve, she had felt so guilty about abandoning him. And when she was free of her icy prison the first face she saw was his, she felt so relieved and then he kissed her and it felt like she could fly without powers.

With every memory her heart swelled and her chest filled with the warmth of home and him. When she was with him, she was home; more than she had ever been on Mars.

"I feel exactly the same way" he murmured in a low voice he only ever used with her. She didn't understand, she hadn't said anything.

Then she felt the light touch of his mind with hers in the very back, almost hidden; she didn't realize that with him she felt so comfortable she left her mind open like she did on Mars. He had heard every thought the entire time.

She would have blushed but, she realized it didn't matter because she would have said it all aloud if she had the words. But, she had better. She had their memories together.

As she pulled up and parked behind Wally's parked car at the rest stop, Conner got out of the car and headed over to the drivers side. He opened her door and held his hand out for her.

He helped her out, closed the door behind her and leaned her against the closed door, inches away from her her mouth, he murmured in the same voice.

"You're amazing" then he closed the distance between them and M'gann wasn't sure if she was actually floating or not.

* * *

**Yeah I forgot how many SuperMartian feelings I had until I was about half way through this. I like that their not like spitfire they're quiet with their love and caring and considerate of each other, I like the way they work it's like they're the Football player with daddy issues and the Cheerleader with body image problems. Ahhhh love them anyways. You know whats left- the van and you know who must be in there right? yeah Chalant and well I don't know Kaldur and Rockets ship name but they're in there too. One more chapter till the rest stop **

**Review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm a horrible person I'm very sorry for taking forever, the first week was because of the extreme shock of season 2 [SuperMartian]. But, I got over it after the beautiful second episode (Beast Boy!) so after that it was really because I hated the concept I had going for the van and I couldn't make it work. So instead have rest stop!**

* * *

Raquel was bored. There was no way around it.

Even if she liked being on the team, liked all of her teammates, and the dynamic they had going, with their strange ways and even if she really liked being in the van Kal was driving; she was painfully bored.

She thought sharing the van with Robin and Zatanna would have been fun; especially together. They tended to bounce off each other, with hilarious results most of the time; but today Robin seemed to fall asleep before the car even started.

Kal was as silent as ever, staring intently on the road keeping M'gann's car easily in sight. Zatanna was fiddling with the radio controls from the back seat; but nothing was deemed suitable by the magician, so at most Raquel would here a couple strings of music before there was static again.

She wondered if the others were any better off than she was. She could just imagine Artemis and Wally having it out, in the confined space of the compact. Or better yet Conner's bored face as he played ISpy with his exuberant green girlfriend.

The thought made her smile; the lull of the road was comforting and along with Robin's light snoring in the back; she fell asleep easily.

Raquel dreamt of flying, the fact that she really could didn't take the joy away; her dream was far more ethereal, like floating in water surrounded by beautiful columned buildings that looked ancient, but well lit and lived in, and tall swaying trees that looked almost like seaweed. The sky was the deepest blue she'd ever seen, almost like the ocean and there were bubbles all around instead of clouds.

The shuddering stop of the van woke her, along with Robin, and Zatanna who had apparently fallen asleep. They were at their first rest stop and she could see Wally's as well as Megan's car parked across the lot.

Robin and Zee were already headed towards the indoor food court, that had an assortment of fast food places. Kaldur looked very weary and Raquel felt a pang of guilt. She quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from exiting the car just yet.

"Aww Kal I'm sorry you had to drive that long with nobody to stay up with you. You should have woken me up.". He just smiled and patted her hand.

"That is very kind Raquel but, you all looked like you needed your rest; I hope you had sweet dreams." He then stepped out of the car and headed towards the water fountains. Raquel could feel herself blushing.

Instead of dwelling, she got out of the car and followed Zee and Robin to the food. She found them at a table already eating burgers and fries, while she could see the others ordering various junk food.

"Don't they have anything not deep fried?" she questioned. Zee shook her head.

"Better enjoy it now , Batman never lets me eat this stuff." Robin added with delight as he bit into his burger.

Raquel settled for a sub and headed back to the now full table. She could see Artemis had sat next to Zee with a donut she left untouched, and they were speaking in hushed tones; while Robin acted like he wasn't eavesdropping. Wally had a plate full of food but, seemed to be barely eating, which even to her seemed very strange. Megan and Connor were quietly content together as they usually were, splitting what looked to be a burrito of some kind.

Kaldur sat at what looked to be the head of the table; even in their downtime he always held the place of leader. In their civilian clothes they could pass for normal; Raquel noted, while she took a seat to the right of Kaldur. It was a wonder that all of their heroism didn't radiate around them, like her kinetic energy; but people took no note of them at all.

"So what's the game plan, boss?" she nudged Kal as he drank an industrial sized bottle of water.

"We're going to drive a couple more hours and by nightfall we should be at our designated hotel for the night." Even his voice sounded tired, the drive had definitely worn him out.

"You know I could drive, for the next bit if you want?" Kal gave her a questioning look. "No, really I have my license and everything." Kal still looked unsure, Rocket sighed and took her wallet from her back pocket.

"You're asking for it and it's not going to be pretty" she took out her license and handed it to him. Raquel had seen Kal's demeanor stay the same under great strain and revelation. But, looking at the photo on her license, Kaldur broke into a deep laugh that was sincere and great, Raquel thought was almost worth her embarrassment to hear the rare sound. Almost.

"No, it's really not so bad" Kal managed after composing himself. "Trust me it's not the worst I've seen."

"Really?" Raquel's interest peaked. It was his turn to sigh as he pulled out his wallet from his jacket pocket. When she saw it she couldn't help but laugh,he looked like a deer in the headlights, almost like a gaping fish; no pun intended.

"What happened?" she asked in between giggles.

"Light's are not that bright where I come from, especially ones directed at your face" he chuckled. She laughed with him while handing him back his license.

"What's it like? Atlantis I mean." she sighed dreamily.

"It's beautiful, I live in the capital Poseidonis and everything is there; the palace, the science center and the conservatory where I studied." Raquel could see his gray eyes fill with excitement when he spoke of his home.

"It sounds wonderful" because it really did; almost like a dream.

"I could take you, someday perhaps" he managed to look nonchalant, while Raquel was sure he was kidding. "I took Connor and M'gann once. Their bodies could handle the water pressure, I'm sure with your powers you could withstand the depths as well." He looked at her for confirmation, she quickly nodded.

"I'd love that" she answered. She looked down at her unappetizing sub and back up to the others.

They were all finished and getting up, for last minute drinks or bathroom breaks. She hadn't even touched her sub. She looked at Kal; they had been so wrapped up in their conversation, she hadn't realized they'd talked through lunch. She got up swiftly and Kal followed suit.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom and I'll meet you at the car." Before she could turn Kal touched her arm to stop her like she had.

"Here" he said as he handed her the car keys. She smiled and he returned a very warm one, then she continued to the bathroom.

When she did get back to the car, she saw that Kal had laid across the back seat; probably to rest a little, and had fallen completely asleep. He finally looked very peaceful, like his regular self, it made her smile.

However there was the dilemma of how to fit both Robin and Zatanna in the front bench with her. But, while she was getting in the front seat she saw Zee and Megan heading towards the passenger side.

"What happened?" she asked as Zee slid over to leave room for Megan.

"Wally asked to ride with Conner" Megan explained. "So, Robin's with Artemis"

"That's probably for the best, I bet Wally and Artemis drove each other crazy" Raquel added.

"Oh you have no idea" Zee laughed, Raquel and Megan joined in as she started the car with Kal peacefully snoozing in the back.

* * *

**I hope you can all forgive me. Also if you want to freak out about season 2 with me you can message me or, ask me on my tumblr NessaYay93.**

**So who do you guys wanna see first? Rob and Artemis or Wally and Conner**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robin/Artemis got the most votes, but don't fret because Wally/Conner will be next chapter. WARNING: I do have a very small soft spot for RobArt so if that gives you the oogies its ok cause it's not overt, hopefully it comes off as a lot more subtle. So without further ado...**

* * *

Artemis was trying very hard to keep her eyes on the road. Admittedly she was also failing very hard.

At the pit stop she had watched Wally walk away towards the car with Conner and felt oddly angry. No not angry, something else, that she couldn't quite place; but she definitely didn't like it. She couldn't possibly have bugged him that much, in fact she sang for him; and now she was in the car with Robin.

It wasn't like Robin was doing anything strange. He occasionally fiddled with the radio, keeping the volume much lower than Wally had; stared out the window and didn't even look her way.

Maybe that was what had her checking on him, feeling unnerved. Between the boy wonder and her there seemed to be something left unspoken, ever since the Reds and the air vents. Ever since relying almost completely on him till she'd snapped out of her pessimism.

He was nothing like a 13 year old that day, he was a leader, a natural born one; it was like instinct to follow him. That day she thought Robin looked straight through to the core of her; past the arrows and the bravado.

And all along he had known who she really was and treated her no different. It astounded her that Robin was the way he was at his age; she really couldn't wrap her mind around it, how his brain worked. She would pay all of the pennies in the world for his thoughts.

When Wally had asked, no _pleaded, _with him to get in the car with Artemis, it seemed very strange. Sure they argued, but never to the point where Wally had to get away from her. In fact Robin had an inclining that Wally liked it much more than he was letting on.

But at the rest stop, he could tell Wally was verging on desperate, so he had agreed. What Robin had not counted on was on how confused he would end up. He hadn't been alone with Artemis since the Reds and the air vents. Since before _Zatanna._

Now, alone in a car with her, without the threat of death, or Zatanna to flirt with; Robin wasn't sure of much.

He was sure of Zee, he knew he thought she was pretty and strong and fun. He knew that together they were a bundle of laughs and jokes; they could troll anyone they wanted and get away unscathed.

But, Artemis was like a puzzle he kept finding pieces to and he wasn't sure what the puzzle was supposed to look like.

That and the fact that she seemed to be the only person who could truly unnerve Wally made her interesting. And the fact that she was interesting and different made Robin unsure where his feelings lay. Right now he placed them as a very small, barely there crush.

So Robin stared out the window and changed the radio station and generally tried to ignore her. But, out of the corner of his eye he could see that she kept looking at him, half concerned, half confused.

He knew she was wondering what he was thinking; he had gotten that good at reading her between missions and school.

He figured he should probably start a conversation before she really got worried. He thought quickly of a subject and almost instantly regretted it.

"So how's Gotham Academy?" he almost groaned after the words left his mouth.

"You stalking me Boy Wonder?" she smirked. Yup, he knew she would answer with that snark.

"I'm a detective." It came out more like a question than a defense.

"Uh huh" She nodded, obviously not believing his flimsy excuse. "Do you even go to school or does the Bat tutor you in the ways of the night?" the sarcasm oozing through her voice.

"No, I go to school." He shifted his gaze back out the window but of course, that didn't deter the archer.

"In Gotham?" he nodded. "Oh I bet you've got all the girls." So this is what she was getting at; his love life. If Robin hadn't gotten so confused a couple of hours ago he would have laughed.

"Well, there is this girl, she doesn't go to my school, but I think she's pretty great." He started not sure where this was headed. Which for him was a very new feeling.

"Does this girl happen to be tiny brunette and have a certain, oh I don't know, magical quality to her?" She smirked in his direction.

"I suppose you could say that" He replied refusing to give in completely.

"How's that going?" she asked. Behind the silly facade they had, Robin could detect honest concern; she was friends with both of them.

"Pretty well; I had thought" He was going to regret continuing, but something seemed to compelled him. "But, I can't seem to get this other girl out of my mind"

"Really?" her voice didn't hint at knowing what he meant. "Is she in one of your classes?"

"Nope, she's older than me" he quickly amended, "but not by much."

"What's she like?" Artemis continued obviously clueless to who he was talking about.

"She's really smart and she's got that mysterious ninja thing going for her." She laughed at his description.

"So I assume you didn't meet this _girl_ at school" Artemis asked.

"You could assume that" Robin weaseled his way around the question.

"Oh and what does she think of you?" by her voice Robin thought she was catching on.

"I think she's got a thing for my buddy" he smirked at her in return. Artemis practically sputtered.

"I doubt that...whoever your buddy is. Who could pass up a catch like you?" she smiled genuinely.

"I know it's incredible, especially since he's kind of a nerd." Robin had to resist the urge to snicker.

"So what; I don't suppose it matters if your buddies not paying attention to her" Her voice betrayed her interest in this particular subject.

"Actually I'm pretty sure my buddy's really got the hots for her, and I am a detective so I would know" She gave him an incredulous look so he continued.

"He's just a little...slow" She laughed again and he joined in.

"You can say that again...I mean most boys are" she swiftly covered. But Robin continued to smirk.

Artemis drove them in comfortable silence, each thinking, sneaking glances at each other but, in a much less worried way than earlier. Artemis suddenly spoke very softly.

"You know, if the circumstances were different, this girl, _whoever_ she is, would probably pick you over your buddy." Her eyes stayed safely on the road but, he was sure she could feel the stare he couldn't help giving her.

To tell the truth; Artemis and Robin didn't have to change at all, just the circumstances. They could have been a Gotham power couple, like Batman and Catwoman; if the circumstances were different.

But, there was Wally to consider and Zatanna; who really was perfect for him.

Artemis would always be his favorite 'what if'. As he pondered the revelation she had helped him with, he saw that Artemis was pulling up to their hotel for the night. They were the first ones there.

She turned off the ignition but, made no move to get out of the car. Instead she turned to face him more fully and he followed.

"Zatanna is a really good friend of mine Rob, so you treat her well" she had her 'serious look' on, so no more spunk or sarcasm

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he feigned innocence before adding "But, Wally is a really good friend of mine-"

"I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about" she didn't pull off nonchalance as well as he did; she sounded more defensive than anything. He smirked and was about to turn to get out of the car, when she surprised him.

Lighter than any touch he thought she could manage, she cupped his cheek and kissed his other cheek, soft as butterfly wings.

"Thanks, Rob" she whispered like a secret, as she pulled away from him and got out of the car.

Artemis strode across the parking lot, while a still stunned Robin, sat gaping in the passenger seat.

* * *

**Phew! I hope that came off as a small thing like I wanted it to. You know, just a crush for Rob like M'gann was to Wally. Speaking of Wally next chapter is Wally/Conner bro time, whoo! Anyways who can't get over that Kaldurs evil because that's crazy; as always your all free to message me on tumblr: nessayay93(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is Wally/Con bro time. I'm not exactly happy with it because its shorter than I wanted but, I got what I wanted across so please enjoy!**

* * *

Conner was losing his patience very quickly. He swore if Wally sighed like some forlorn animal one more time, he might crash into something.

He knew Wally wasn't usually like this; he had lived a couple days with him before the creation of the Team. Usually Conner generally liked Wally's company; at least he didn't hate it.

But, Wally's passive aggressive search for his attention was grating his nerves. Wally let out another long, loud sigh and that was the final straw on the camels back

"What!" Conners booming voice filled the small car as more of a yell than a question. Wally beamed, finally getting what he had been searching for, albeit in a more aggravated tone than he had expected.

"Supey, I need your help" Conner momentarily took his eyes off the road to give Wally a very confused look. Wally continued "When did you...was it hard... how did you know..." Conner waited but Wally seemed uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"Yes?" He prodded hoping to get Wally back on track.

"you uh...liked Megan?" Conner didn't understand Wally's motives for this questions, and therefore didn't feel very comfortable answering. Not to mention his relationship with M'gann was _private_, to say the least.

"I know what you're thinking, why would a handsome, suave guy like the Wallman need girl advice" Conner rolled his eyes. "But, let's say for all intensive purposes that I've never really gone beyond flirting with a girl. And what if the girl in question is impossible to flirt with. She's immune to flirting" he gasped for dramatic effect. "she's inflirtable"

Conner just shook his head, he was beginning to get a better idea at what Wally was talking about. Instead of letting Wally continue to suffer in not-silence, he tried his best to answer.

"It wasn't like I looked at her and I knew that I lo-liked her" he started. "It was sort of like this thing- this feeling in my chest and every time I looked at her I would feel it there, beating and growing" out of the corner of his eye Conner could see Wally put a hand to the center of his own chest.

"And when I was faced with the idea of losing her" he paused, Wally was listening intently, "I realized that I didn't want- couldn't be away from her; she had always been there, even when she wasn't." Wally was nodding as if he understood. "And I wanted to keep it that way. Then the feeling made sense, and that was it"

"That was it!" Wally asked incredulously. Conner could tell he was getting frustrated because he was using his arms to gesture wildly. "What do you mean? What is the feeling like? What if it is all of a sudden? What if I can't stand her?" Wally let loose a barrage of questions that were almost too fast to catch.

"M'gann and I are different, all relationship are" he paused, sounding wise beyond his few months age. "I do want to help, but you're going to have to tell me who this girl is" Wally looked away awkwardly towards the window, obviously apprehensive.

"Mmmhfe-mis" Wally mumbled into the fist in front of his mouth. Even with his super hearing, Conner couldn't decipher the name. "mmhf-temis" he tried again.

Conner stared out the windshield, he was really trying to be patient with Wally; well about as patient as he got with anyone who wasn't M'gann.

"Artemis" Wally finally got out in a whisper, like if he said it too loud, the thought would solidify and Wally wanted to dwell in his denial as long as possible. Conner nodded, and somehow Wally felt the need to explain, _everything._

"I thought I hated her; I thought that was what the feeling in my chest was. But, then she wasn't as bad as I thought, and she turned out to be a good teammate, she's really good with kids, better than she thinks, and she can kick my ass sparing, even Rob's sometimes, and she's infuriatingly smart and her hair's really pretty in the sunlight and sometimes she can even be nice, she sang to me in the car and she was fun, we had fun. And she just smells so _good_-"

"Okay, I get it!" Conner finally stopped his motor mouth. He looked annoyed but really, he was suppressing a smile because his feelings sounded very familiar. "Well, what do you want?"

"Huh?" Wally looked seriously confused for a question that Conner considered simple enough.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he emphasised every word making sure the message got across to Wally. He still took an inordinate amount of time answering

"...I don't know.." confusion written all over Wally's face..

"What do you want with her?" Conner continued "To be her friend? To earn her trust? To go out with her?"

"I really don't know" Wally rubbed his face, hoping that would bring him clarity.

"If you don't want to be with her and you just want her for..." Conner couldn't finish. "That's not okay, she doesn't deserve that."

"No, Supey that's not it" Wally shook his head, struck by how much Conner cared. Conner nodded curtly, the Team was the closest thing he had to family, they were all important to him.

"I'm just confused; for such a long time I was certain that she was awful, a harpy, a witch, the bane of my existence. But, the one day I'm suffering sleep deprivation, I realize she was never any of that. And I don't know what to do" Wally was so confused his head was starting to really hurt.

"So, you really don't know what you want?" Wally deadpanned, it wasn't like he had said that three times or anything.

"No Supey, I have no idea" Wally sighed. Conner figured he must feel really bad because Wally started rubbing his face again.

"Maybe you just need time to figure it out" Conner suggested.

"But, I don't know how I'm supposed to act around her, I don't want to fight with her anymore, but I can't flirt with her like I normally would either" Wally said.

Conner just shrugged. Great, Wally thought, a perfect time for him to run out of Yoda wisdom, what was he supposed to do now. Wally sighed for the millionth time, but he did know one thing.

"Thanks man" he started "this actually helped alot." Wally held out his fist and Conner bumped his back with a satisfied grin.

"Its simple, as a friend of mine once said 'That's all you need, someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyways'" Conner added

"Supey, who the _hell_ are you hanging out with at school" Wally asked, completely baffled what kind of guy would say that.

Conner just laughed as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

* * *

**I have this head cannon that in the time that Conner stayed with Wally, Wally taught him the Bro Code. Conner doesn't exactly get it, but he follows it cause he figures they help him interact with guys.**

** Points to anyone who can guess who Conner's "friend" who said that is. **

**Hope you liked the chapter, next chapter is the girls in the car together and if anybody wants to them to talk about anything specific let me know, cause I'm drawing a bit of a blank. Review3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, this chapter had actually been done a while ago; unfortunately it had been done on my phone, since my computer crashed. So please excuse my obnoxiously long absence and accept this little chapter as consolation. Love all the support.**

* * *

Zatanna wasn't even trying hard to supress her laughter. She knew that if Artemis got wind of this conversation she'd ring her very pretty neck, somehow it still seemed worth it.

"Oh no Wally and Artemis are perfect for each other, they're just so passionate" Megan enthused. Zatanna was thanking her lucky stars, the archer wasn't here. No matter how hard she and the girls tried the subject always returned to who Artemis had her eye on.

"I don't know, Megan" the magician jumped in "Maybe a little too passionate, they'd be like gas and a lit match" Zatanna knew she was being Devil's Advocate, but she couldn't help it. Artemis had complained about Wally's actions at the rest stop, and she could swear that Artemis cared a little too much for someone that couldn't stand Wally.

"But Kaldur, he's calm and has a level head, he'd keep her even and she'd keep him on his toes." Zatanna repressed a smile at the look on Raquel's face. She turned away from the road, eyes wide and her mouth a little agape, then she glared at the brunette and quipped.

"Nah you're both wrong" she tossed a smirk before adding "Robin and Artemis should go out, they're the two non powered ones, plus when they spare it's like they're dancing" Raquel turned back to the road, knowing she got the desired effect from Zatanna's deep frown.

"Mm, I don't know" Megan hummed, completely oblivious to Zatanna and Raquel's glaring match. "I think Wally really likes her"

"I think you're right" Zatanna agreed, deciding on a new trolling tactic. "I bet you both $10 they'll be together when get to San Fran"

"No, no, no" Raquel shook her head "they're both too prideful, if it's true, neither of them would admit it; I give it at least another 2 weeks for $20"

"Nope" Megan lightly shook her head "I can feel it, they'll be together even before we get to the new base"

"You sound pretty confident, Megan, you sure you're not cheating?" Zatanna asked tapping the side of her temple.

"Nope, I don't need telepathy to bet you $30, they'll be together before you say, unless you want to make it more interesting?" Megan gave an uncharacteristically, mischievous grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Raquel sounded curious.

"If I win" she started making both girls strangely nervous. "You both have to tell Kaldur and Robin how you feel"

Raquel was suddenly hyper aware of Kal's sleeping form in the back seat, he didn't seem to stir, but she wondered if he had heard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Megan" Zatanna added cooly. "I think of Kal in a strictly big brother way"

Megan gave her a deadpan look, that said she wasn't fooling her. Raquel laughed at Zatanna's attempt, but really the whole Team knew, except maybe the detective himself. Zatanna looked to Raquel and her face asked if they should agree, Raquel gave a curt nod before asking.

"and if we win?" Megan's face went blank

"I don't know, you decide" she shrugged her shoulders.

"You make the boys tell us, how they feel instead." Zatanna jumped in very quickly.

"I would never abuse my powers that way!" Megan cried. But under Zatanna and Raquel's stare she wavered. Beside she was confident in her choice.

"Alright" she shook her head and then had a sudden thought "You guys thought Artemis would go well with other people, what do you guys think of Conner and I" she bit her lip anticipating the response.

The other girls thought it over for a minute, before Zatanna added

"You're pretty perfect where you are, I can't imagine Conner with anyone else" she smiled warmly at the martian.

"Maybe Megan and Robin" Raquel added. Megan and Raquel laughed, while Zatanna huffed in between them and Kaldur didn't even stir.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6, also entitled "In which the Girls are mulitshippers". So now that their all at the hotel, what do you think should happen? Do they fight crime in the little town of Middle-of-Nowhere-ville or do they take a dip in the hotel pool? Do they play truth or dare or 7 minutes in heaven? Or do you have a better idea? I'm sure you do, let me know by leaving a review 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody, as always thank you for your lovely comments. As of now everyone has arrived at the hotel where they are staying. You all gave such great ideas I kind of mixed them all up. So enjoy!**

* * *

Kaldur awoke suddenly to the steady stop of the van and the sound of loud giggling from the front seat; his rest had done him well and he felt like himself again. When he sat up there was sudden silence; Raquel, Zatanna and M'gann turned sharply and had oddly guilty looks, as if they had been caught red handed.

"We've arrived?" he asked. All he received were solemn nods before all three hastily got out and searched for their bags in the trunk. Kaldur had the sinking feeling that he had missed something of importance. He shook it off, regaining his composure as he exited the back seat and headed towards the front entrance.

The Team was alone in the lobby, Batman had insured that they stopped at discreet places with as few people as possible and far from large cities; he had made himself very clear, no missions while on the move. As Kaldur made his way to the front desk, he saw the Team in loosely formed groups, all speaking in low conspiratorial whispers.

Conner and Wally were speaking, well Wally was talking low to him while Conner shook his head at him, till M'gann came by and Conner smiled, then laughed presumably at something she had thought to him. Robin appeared beside Wally, from thin air almost, with a smirk and something to snicker in his ear, that made Wally's eyes wide. Zatanna, Artemis and Raquel were whispering in the corner, trying to hold in laughs that slipped through their covered mouths.

Kaldur was getting the distinct feeling that in the small time he had allowed himself some sleep, he had missed many important things. He spoke to the man at the front desk, requesting 2 rooms. He said that although the hotel was almost empty, the only two ready were adjoined. Kaldur accepted believing that it wouldn't be much of a problem, the Team knew how to handle each others privacy. He handed Raquel the girls room key and they headed up to the 6th floor.

"We will get situated and meet back in the lobby to discuss dinner arrangements" Kaldur reported as if it was mission specs to the group in front of their two doors, then lead the boys into theirs.

Inside the room was a T.V, a pull out couch, two twin beds and a cot that Kaldur had asked to be sent up. Aside from that there was the usual landscape painting, two lamps nailed to the tables and the door to the bathroom they would share.

When Kaldur heard a sudden knock at the bathroom door he was a bit surprised, as were the other boys who had been previously distracted and whipped their heads towards the previously unnoticed door. Kaldur answered and found M'gann floating, her hand still held up hesitantly, as if to knock again.

"Kaldur were you aware that our rooms connect via this bathroom?" she asked quietly.

"I was" he nodded, then raised his voice so both the girls and boys could hear. "I believe we are all mature enough to handle sharing a bathroom and respect each others privacy." he paused before adding "If we are all prepared, I suggest we head downstairs to procure dinner"

"One problem there, Kal" Robin interrupted, moving beside him in front of the door. "I've looked up places to eat and it seems that the closest place is an hour and a half away" at that Artemis, Raquel and Zatanna squeezed into the small bathroom to listen.

"No way" Wally zoomed beside the boy wonder to look over his shoulder at his upgraded cell phone. "Wow, well I can just run over there and pick us something up" he shrugged.

"You going to carry all that food, and bring it back in one piece?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"I'll make trips" he started to sound unsure.

"No" Kaldur interrupted "that would be too conspicuous, Batman said low profile." He tried to think of an alternative.

"We could always ask downstairs, not everything is on google" Zatanna peeked out from behind the other girls. The others made sound of agreement and made their way downstairs.

"'fraid not" the balding man at the front desk said, barely looking up from his magazine. "We're not exactly Metropolis" he added, covering his face with the magazine, officially ending further discussion. They walked away from the desk back to the stairs.

"I can't believe Batman didn't think of this" Raquel almost laughed.

"Oh you know how Batman is" Robin added "No food, only Justice" Robin lowered his voice an octave and scowled, in a convincing impression that made the Team laugh.

"Well there has to be something" M'gann started "maybe a vending machine." that was all the already starving Wally needed, he sped up the empty stairs, and was back in a gust of wind before they could ask.

"4th floor" was all he said before running back.

"We better hurry" Artemis said, opening the door to the stairwell "before he eats the whole machine." They realized she probably wasn't exaggerating and hurried up the stairs. They found Wally in a pile of chips and candy bars happily chewing what seemed to be his second Snickers bar. He hadn't emptied the machine completely, as they had expected.

It was filled with bags of chips, various candy bars, pop tarts, bags of m&ms, cookies and gum. Kaldur stomach growled despite the limited spread and he ended up with cheese covered chips called doritos, a yellow wrapped bar called a butterfinger and cookies made by someone named Famous Amos.

There was also a soda machine with large white lettering over red. There seemed to be an argument among the Team for a minuete about which was better this red soda that he had gotten, or something called pepsi. Even Conner and M'gann had a say, M'gann favoring pepsi while Conner preferred the black liquid the label proclaimed coke.

Kaldur hadn't realized how little Earth culture he had experienced, till he took a sip from his can. The unfamiliar carbonation stung his mouth, but the syrup was sweet and made up for the bubbles. They ate awkwardly in front of the machines for the sake of eating together, Raquel had to explain to him why the chips left orange residue on his webbed fingers and how to get rid of it.

"You want me to lick my fingers?" he asked in disbelief, she simply nodded. "In Atlantis that is considered disrespectful and-"

"Kal you're not eating a four course meal" she smiled "lighten up boss man" with that he hesitantly put his first finger in his mouth and tasted concentrated cheese. He liked the cookies much better and finished his whole can of Coke happily enjoying the light buzzing he felt. Unfortunately he took that moment to remember his role as leader.

"Team, let's get as much rest as possible for tomorrow" he resumed his authoritative voice and led the way up the stairs. The Team reluctantly followed, dumping the remains of their ill-planned dinner.

When Kaldur and the boys got inside, none of them felt very eager to sleep, Wally turned on the T.V, Robin was on his phone and Conner sat on the bed trying to follow the premise of the reality show Wally was watching. Kaldur admitted he felt a little restless, with extra energy that seemed to come from nowhere. He tried to watch Wally's show too, but he wasn't quite grasping the concept.

"Why would they intentionally put themselves in a situation where they know they're going to fight" Kaldur asked as two shirtless men argued in a kitchen threatening to get physical any moment.

"It's Jersey Shore, they don't do anything for a reason" Wally answered from his spot on the carpet. Kaldur looked to Conner, who just shrugged and continued watching. When two girls appeared, one even smaller than Robin, and started talking about something they called 'smooshing'; the bathroom door was torn open and Zatanna leaned casually against the door frame.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed "Privacy; for all you know I could have been naked!"

"Oh please" Zatanna rolled her eyes. She continued to Robin "Got your S.O.S, and I have to admit we aren't doing much better, M'gann just offered to braid our hair" Then she very subtly looked to Kaldur, asking permission.

Kaldur considered the intrusion, they weren't going to sleep either way, he could still feel the buzzing from the soda making him fidgety, and he assumed the others probably felt the same. Besides, it was team building, what was the worst that could happen? He gave a slight nod only Zatanna noticed and smiled.

"Well is someone going to invite us in?" she sighed, a smirk playing across her lips. Robin hopped up quickly, and bowed low to her, sweeping his arms to gesturing inside the hotel room.

"My lady" he faked a convincing british accent "please come in" M'gann, Artemis and Raquel crammed into the bathroom behind her, waiting to enter.

"Don't mind if I do" she finally crossed the threshold laughing and taking a spot next to Wally "Ugh, you're watching this junk" she tried to snatch the remote away, and Wally dodged her easily. "You're cheating" she huffed.

"Never said I played fair" he said, barely looking at her as he moved the remote out of her reach.

"Neither do I" she smirked before saying _"Etomer"_ and the remote vanished from Wally's waving hand into hers. The entire Team had been fascinated by the exchange and they all laughed when Wally crossed his arms, defeated and resigned to Zatanna flipping through the channels.

The girls had already made themselves comfortable M'gann beside Conner, Artemis and Raquel each taking a seat besides Kaldur. Robin had scooted in front of the T.V next to Zatanna while she scanned the channels at rapid fire pace, deemed nothing suitable and turned it off instead.

"Let's play a game" Robin suggested, turning around to face them, the look behind his sunglasses mischievous

"Oh no" Wally said "I know that tone of voice, I don't like that tone of voice" Zatanna hit him on the shoulder.

"His tone of voice is fine" she corrected, an identical look on her face. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven" she exclaimed, kneeling up in her excitement.

"No, no, no" Artemis said besides Kaldur "I know exactly where that'll lead and it is not a good place"

"What is seven minutes in heaven?" Kaldur asked Raquel in a hushed voice. She quickly explained in his ear. A frown formed on his face.

"I agree with Artemis" Kaldur said. Zatanna pouted, sitting back down again.

"What about Truth or Dare?" M'gann suggested. "They always play that one on T.V"

"What's Truth or Dare?" Kaldur asked a little too loudly this time.

"Kal, you've never played Truth or Dare? Aw man now we gotta play" Robin enthused, turning fully towards them and crossing his legs. Wally mirrored his action, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Kal gets one first since it's his first time. Oh fearless leader, Truth or Dare?"

"So I just pick if I want to tell a truth or take a dare?" Kal asked and Robin nodded. "Truth." he responded.

"What are you most afraid of?" Robin asked. Kaldur pondered his answer for a moment before being sure he was telling the truth.

"Of letting you all down as leader, I would hate if any of you felt I had betrayed you." Kal nodded sure of his answer.

"Aww Kal, that was sweet" Raquel commented "corny but sweet." she smiled at him. "It's your turn, ask anybody anything" he thought for a moment before, turning next to him.

"Artemis, Truth or Dare" shock swiftly passed through her eyes before composing herself.

"Truth" she waited, arms crossed. Kaldur thought and thought but, couldn't think of something to ask.

"I don't know what to ask" he looked around the room "does anybody else want to ask her something?"

"Oh I do!" M'gann's voice rose in excitement "Artemis, if you could be anybody in this room for a day who would it be?" Artemis didn't take a second.

Without hesitation, she answered "Wally." He looked up at her, obviously confused.

"Why?" he asked, head askew.

"That's more than one question and it's my turn anyways." Artemis took considerably longer to decide who to ask next.

"Wally, Truth or Dare" she smirked

"Truth" he answered quickly.

"I don't actually have one so if-" Artemis hadn't even finished when Zatanna started asking.

"If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be" that sneaky smirk she had when she was playing troll was stretched across her face.

"I- uh- I" he was blushing so red, that Kaldur wondered if he was getting heat stroke. "I change my mind. Dare, I pick dare."

"Chicken" Zatanna frowned. "I dare you to go get more stuff from the vending machine" she said obviously bored with the dare.

"Easy, back in a flash" he said with a corny smile, the Team groaned like they'd heard it too many times. He returned with armfuls of bags, bars and cans. Kaldur was sure to stay clear of the red Dorito package but, he did grab another coke.

"Well, Supey your turn Truth or Dare" Wally asked while sitting back down.

"Dare" Conner answered surely.

"I dare you" Wally started ominously "to juggle Robin and the T.V" he beamed like it was the best idea ever. Both Robin and Conner looked at him like he was crazy and Kaldur admitted he'd probably have to intervene here. Seeing the look on their faces Wally, reluctantly amended "Alright the T.V and the fridge."

Conner tried to get as much room as possible, pushing the beds against the wall, with everyone on them so as not to be in peril of falling appliances. He deftly hoisted the T.V, then refrigerator into the air, switching them from hand to hand, to the loud applause of the Team. After finishing with only slight damage to the floor on landing, Connor then dared M'gann to shape shift into her teammates and give her best impression.

She managed to do the boys convincingly enough, putting an extra pout on Conner that made everyone laugh, even gaining a smile from the kryptonian himself. She gave a big flare of her arms with Zatanna and floated into the sky with Raquel, though she lacked the purple glow. She did a surprisingly good Artemis, yelling at Wally in her lowest, raspiest voice, leaving Wally gaping at her. She then dared Robin to do his best tricks down the 6th floor hallway.

Robin demanded that they stay as far back as possible, so they peeked out from the two doors of their rooms and left the whole hallway, end to end, open for him. Robin took his jacket off leaving it on the floor beside him, he rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms high above his head and gave a final long exhale. He took one, two, three steps before his hands met the floor, his legs propelling forward, one after the other and facing the other way when his feet touch the ground , only for an instance before he is airborne again executing a perfect back flip; his body arched upwards far, his legs whipping forward making quick contact with the ground but he wasn't done, he jumped high into the air twisting, arms tucked in, head over heels, twice before landing agilely at the end of the hall, bending his knees to absorb shock.

He picked his head up to thundering applause and the cheers of his teammates before they all realized he had lost something in his amazing twists and turns. Kal quickly looked away, as did most of the Team when they saw Robin had lost his sunglasses. Kal could see them a couple feet away stern across the hotel carpet.

"It's okay" he heard Robin's voice coming closer. "You can look" they all turned hesitantly towards him. The first thing Kal noticed was the color, blue as the coral back home, and how young he looked without the mystery shrouding his face. Artemis' face looked somewhere between astounded and furious.

"I told you we'd laugh" he told her quickly, trying to diffuse her unknown growing anger, it seemed to work because a look of remembrance passed her eyes before, chuckling softly and shaking her head. "It was really nice, what you guys did, though you looked pretty ridiculous" he stopped to mimic them, almost giving himself whiplash "so... let's just not tell Batman about this" Wally laughed. "But, my names Dick" he smiled.

After they got over the initial shock of Rob- Dick asked Zatanna, whom picked truth, Who would make the worst date in the room. She glared at him,

"You'd be" she said spitefully. he frowned and confusion passed through his eyes.

"Why" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Because you'd be way too hard to impress" she smiled "Did you see what you just did?" They all laughed and Dick tried to hide the red staining his cheeks. Zatanna asked Artemis who quickly answered dare. Zatanna took a very long time, making Artemis squirm. She took a deep breath.

"I dare you" she paused longer for dramatic effect.

"Spit it out" Artemis yelled, only making her laugh cruelly.

"To go skinny dipping."

* * *

**Oh, I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that, who am I kidding no I'm not. :) hope you liked the Team getting teenagerish I love to see them that way. Anyways review and tell me if you think Artemis really will go skinny dipping.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I'm an awful writer with fantastic readers. Thank you all who are still reading. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

The insistent ringing of his cell phone pierced the fog of sleep from Dick's mind, he groaned palming his side table. When his hand was met with the soft hotel carpet instead, he startled into full alertness. Sitting up and taking in his surroundings he realized he was laying on the floor, still in his clothes from last night, and they were slightly damp. To his right the bathroom door wide open, to his left Wally was curled into the fetal position, his back to Dick.

The T.V was still on, playing a talk show where they asked guests to take paternity tests. The floor was covered with wrappers and cans of various junk foods, as well as the body of one Atlantean stretched among the debris. On one bed lay Zatanna, Artemis and Raquel with their legs hanging off the edges of the bed, their arms entangled on top of one another. On the other bed lay Conner and M'gann, comfortably, as if they fell asleep together all the time.

If Bruce were there to see this he would probably kill them, it was a miracle he hadn't called yet...Dick suddenly remembered the ringing that had awoken him in the first place. He finally found his phone against the wall, thankfully being charged.

He unlocked it to find 2 missed calls; both from the Caped Crusader himself, he looked for his sunglasses before calling. Even though logically he knew Bruce couldn't see him, he still felt self conscious, as if Bruce could sense his uncovered eyes through the phone. The phone rung once before Bruce picked up with a curt 'Hello'.

"Hey Batman" he started in his usual carefree voice. "Sorry I missed your call I was just sleeping in the back seat" he covered, it wasn't a complete lie; he _was_ sleeping.

"I want to know the Team's progress. Where are you?" he didn't sound particularly angry. Same stern voice as usual, so he probably hadn't put a tracker on them. Probably.

"We're making good time, should be at our next stop soon" That sounded convincing, right?

"Dick, you should have left the rest stop already" Dick faltered. What time was it, he wondered. He checked his watch, it was 1:27.

"I meant the next hotel" Dick tried to sound as cool as possible, looking around at his teammates, still sleeping like the dead.

"Very well, I'll call back tomorrow" Bruce answered before hesitantly adding "Be careful Dick." Dick smiled.

"Sure sure, don't worry about me old man" he heard Bruce chuckle before hanging up. Now it was time to panic. He had to wake everyone up as fast as possible, he went through his phone to find the right app, they weren't going to like this.

His phone emitted a shrill, high pitched sound. Wally stirred first, groaning next to him and rolling onto his back. The girls on the bed turned over, Raquel forgot she was on the very edge of the bed and fell off, landing right on Kaldur's arm. Raquel tried to apologize in between groans, while Kaldur tried to sit up not realizing Raquel hadn't quite gotten off of his arm yet. Dick snickered, _Kal the ladies man_, he thought. Conner and M'gann sat up looking startled.

"What time is it?" Artemis yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"1:30" Dick replied. He could literally see the shudder of realization course through the Team before they started rushing around; cleaning up, packing, heading towards the bathroom. There seemed to be a collision at the bathroom door between Artemis and Wally.

"I want to take a shower" Wally demanded, she smirked before retorting

"That got covered last night Flash Boy" Wally reddened and looked down, letting Artemis close the door behind her.

Dick continued to watch the chaos forming around him, Kaldur packing their supplies, while Zatanna and Raquel looked for their bags that were probably in their room. Conner waited for the bathroom impatiently, M'gann attempted to fix the mess of the beds they had made, while Wally ambled around trying to look busy and not embarrassed.

Eventually after much commotion and argument at the front desk about the mess (which ended very abruptly when Dick flashed his "emergency's only" credit card, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises) they rushed into the cars not paying any real attention to who ended up where, till Dick rushed into the passenger seat with Kaldur already starting the car. He pulled out of the parking lot swiftly and Dick could barely catch the glimpse of Wally following them with Zatanna's dark hair beside him.

"Where are we going, Ro- Dick" Kal caught himself and Dick smiled softly, it reminded him of Bruce slipping up at the dinner table, met to Alfred's frown.

"We continue on this highway and I guess we'll just skip the rest stop." Kal nodded in response, Dick had expected a very different reaction from Kaldur when he realized they were late; maybe exasperation or the father like tolerance that usually looked upon them and their shenanigans. But Kal kept a peaceful smile on his lips with his shoulder relaxed, he even slouched a little as he stayed in the fast lane.

Dick observed Kaldur carefully, looking for the source of this new found relaxation. Kal turned on the radio and Dick knew for certain that he didn't recognize any of the songs but Kal still hummed along to himself. Instead of holding the steering wheel at 10 and 2 like Dick thought he would; Kal drove with one hand, resting his arm on the car door, leaning easily into his seat. Dick knew his friend well enough to know that Kal was just a 10 and 2 kind of guy, the kind of guy who sat up straight wherever he was, the guy that left the radio to passengers.

"What troubles you?" Kal took his eyes off the road to ask Dick; another un-Kalder-ish thing to do.

"Nothing, really" Dick started cautiously "You just seem a little different"

"Is it a bad different?" Kal quirked an eyebrow, checking his rear view mirror for Wally.

"No, it's good" Dick thought for a moment "Everyone needs to loosen up once in awhile"

"Is that what last night would be called: Loosening up?" Kal asked sincerely

"Last night was the kind of night I like to call: Batman-can't-find-out-or-he'll-ring-our-necks night." Kaldur laughed, a deep resonant sound that Dick had missed since Kal's last trip to Atlantis.

"Not to beat a dead horse but, anything in particular bring about this change." Dick smiled hoping for the answer that he had hypothesized after his hour long observations.

"It was just nice to be with my friends without there being any explosions involved" Kal shrugged.

"And Raquel?" Dick tried to hide his snicker.

"Yes, being with Raquel was..." Kal's smile almost beamed "nice, as well" Dick cackled and Kal shook his head; big brother once more, at least temporarily.

...

"Conner I could drive for a while if you want" M'gann offered from his right, he could hear the slight tone of insincerity in her voice.

"It's okay" he told her, and it was. M'gann happily sat up on her knees on the vans bench, facing Artemis and Raquel in the back. Conner knew that he and M'gann isolated themselves quite a bit from the rest of the Team, especially after they started dating. So he was glad that she spoke with such animation to them.

"I can't believe we did that" M'gann laughed.

"I know" Artemis nodded "that was not what I expected from a League mandated road trip."

"League mandated, not League monitored" Raquel reminded.

"I hope not, the Bats so paranoid, I wouldn't be surprised if he had trackers installed in our ankles." They laughed and it sounded warm and sweet to Conner, like the way honey would sound.

"Last night was the most fun I'd ever had, even better than a bonfire" M'gann sounded so happy and Conner smiled.

"You've been to a bonfire, Megan?" Raquel asked incredulously. She had in fact and Conner had sat on the bleachers many a pregame, glaring and brooding, wating till M'gann came out with her fellow Bumblebees.

"I'm a cheerleader; of course I've been to a bonfire" M'gann sounded proud.

"The only reason we ever went to those back at Gotham North was for the drinks" Artemis said.

"Oh the cheerleaders get free refreshments" M'gann grinned. Artemis and Raquel chuckled a little.

"No, M'gann she meant alcohol" Raquel amended for her and M'gann nodded in understanding.

"They show that on T.V. all the time" M'gann pondered "_Hello Megan!_ even had an episode where she had to ignore peer pressure" The girls laughed a little at that."But, I think alcohol would be a good human experience to have." M'gann stated matter of factly.

From the rear-view mirror Conner could see Artemis and Raquel's gaping faces registering the shock of M'gann's comment. It didn't really surprise Conner, M'gann was nothing if not curious and willing to test that curiosity.

"Are you serious?" Raquel asked hurriedly and M'gann nodded enthusiastically. Conner could see Artemis' grin turn mischievous and he could have sworn she was taking lessons from Zatanna.

"We could do that" Artemis started "we could give give you a human experience, in fact we could give the whole Team a _very_ human experience" Conner could hear the trouble-making in her voice.

"I see where you're going with this and I like it a lot." Raquel added laughing at Artemis' implied plan. "We could do this"

"Wait" Artemis paused "I just remembered, we usually got one of the football players to buy it because they would never question their age; but where are we going to get one of those"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Conner felt the heat of stares on the back of his neck. He knew what was coming, but there was no way he was going to help them get the Team drunk, no way in...

"Conner" M'gann's soft voice started and he sighed, hoping they wouldn't have to go too far to find a liquor store.

...

"Would you pick something already!" Wally nearly yelled at Zatanna, whom sat back smirking in her seat. She purposely left the radio on the station playing Ke$ha hoping it would torture him. The groan he gave satisfied her enough.

"You know that was a half-way decent thing you did last night" Zatanna shrugged, staring at her fingernails, waiting for the rise out of him she was expecting.

"Half-way decent! Please what I did was damn near heroic" Wally puffed his chest up, Zatanna loved to deflate big heads.

"That's pretty hyperbolic coming out of the kid who actually performs heroics" She chirped.

"Hyperbolic? You've been hanging out with Dick too much" Wally shook his head.

"After 2 years, why hasn't your vocabulary improved any?" Zatanna loved games like this, where she could really rile somebody up.

"You really have been been hanging out with Dick too much, you sound just like him" Wally noted. Dick loved to rag on him and he had apparently found a girl with the very same talent.

"Does that make you jealous?" Zatanna sing sang.

"Nah, it makes me laugh watching him try to keep up with someone, for a change" Wally said and Zatanna laughed.

"You know, for the fastest kid alive, you have a lot of catching up to do yourself" Zatanna crossed her arms, getting down to business.

"I thought I was doing pretty well, especially after last night" he waggled her eyebrows at her and she scoffed.

"Sure, sure you've got her on the hook, but now you've got to reel her in" Zatanna explained slowly as if to a child.

"That's eas-" she cut him off

"She's not just any old trout, kid." She used her hands to gesture wildly "She's the trophy sword fish, the hundred pounder, you gotta play this one smart." Wally nodded quietly for a minute.

"You know kid, you're not half bad" Wally smiled.

"Half-bad, please I'm damn near heroic" He continued to drive behind Kaldur and she continued to not let a song play for more than a few seconds and his thoughts wandered to last night.

* * *

**I know I'm still a bad person for not telling you but I promise next chapter for sure :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I present to you... What happened last night. **

* * *

"I dare you" Zatanna had paused for dramatic effect.

"Spit it out" Artemis yelled, only making Zatanna laugh.

"To go skinny dipping." She had finished with that smirk that showed she was testing you.

"You're crazy" Artemis had tried to hide her nerves with the bravado that Wally was used to.

"I'm sorry is that clucking I hear" Zatanna taunted her.

"There's not even anything around here to swim in" Artemis clutched at, hoping that it would be the end of Zatanna's crazy dare.

"Actually" Dick had interrupted, looking up from his phone. "Theres a lake 15 minutes from here"

"Oh sure, you can find _that_" Artemis glared at him and Wally tried not to laugh.

"Bok, bok" Zatanna started mimicking a chicken, folding her arms and flapping them, Dick easily joined in.

"Bok, bok, bok" they clucked at her and she frowned. Dick and Zatanna were purposely teaming up against her, Wally figured that they knew the best way to get to Artemis was to tell her she wouldn't do something. Sure enough, a look of steely determination set on her face.

"Fine" she sounded proud, though Wally thought he heard her nerves leak into her voice. Wally idly thought that maybe Kal would protest and save her from imminent embarrassment, but he seemed fine with the current developments, sipping from his third can of Coke. Artemis sighed, obviously resigned to her fate and they locked the doors as they headed towards the parking lot.

They squeezed into the van Raquel had been driving, with Kaldur at the helm, Robin took the passenger seat and Raquel sitting between them. That left Wally, Zatanna, Artemis, Conner and M'gann to situate themselves in the back bench. Megan sat Conners lap and Wally half seriously offered Artemis the same with a smirk on his face.

"Ouch" Wally whined at Artemis' retaliating slap to the head. Zatanna sat on Artemis instead, leaving Wally uncomfortable in the middle. Dick gave Kaldur the directions all the way and they were there in 20 minutes.

The dimly lit empty parking lot led right up to the cool sand of the shimmering lake, the water still and peaceful against the equally still, dark sky. Once they managed to get out of the car, with minor tripping and major struggling, they took the short walk to the edge of the water.

Artemis stepped closer to the edge of the water and stood as they waited for her next move. Her chest heaved uneasily; now that they were there Wally could easily read the fear written across her face.

He couldn't believe that a girl who looked villains straight in the eye and took aim; the girl who went against everything she was raised, was so scared of a dare. Then again, Wally thought, doing this completely alone would not be any fun.

"This is ridiculous" she sounded irritated. Zatanna gave her a look, and folded her arms back up again, threatening to cluck at her. Artemis took a deep breath, puffing her chest up with artificial bravery and started untying her shoes, taking her sweet time.

Before Wally had any chance to think about what he was about to do or why, he flashed next to her and proceeded to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she had asked, astounded. Wally shrugged and began to unfasten his belt.

"You're taking too long and the water looks good" he shrugged, trying to unzip his pants. He was trying to rush without actually _rushing _when he noticed that Artemis was still gaping at him.

"Are you staring at me?" he arched his eyebrow at her and she scoffed looking away. Wally super sped his way through the rest of his clothes and was in the water before any of them could make heads or tails of what was going on.

"Come on the waters fine" he shouted. Wally was lying,the water was cold and he fought against the urge to shiver as he made a big show of covering his eyes, so Artemis could take off her clothes.

Wally tried not to peek, but when his finger _accidently_ slipped, he caught a quick glance of Artemis' profile stripped down to her underwear. She had her hands to her back, easily unclasping her bra.

Wally swore that the world slowed to a crawl as the white straps fell off her shoulder and the bra sagged and Wally couldn't decide what he longed for most, for this picturesque image to stay the same or for her bra to fall away along with whatever else she had on. In accordance to Wally's legendary luck; Artemis chose that very moment to look out to the water and he quickly used his other hand to completely obscure his vision.

When he heard a loud splash he figured it was safe to look; Artemis was in neck deep, keeping her distance from Wally. He splashed at her hoping to coax her out of her still present nerves.

"Well I'm not letting them have all the fun" Wally heard Zatanna say over the short distance, then proceeded to unbutton her shirt.

"Come on boy wonder" she winked at Dick before turning her back on him. Dick seemed dumbstruck for 3 seconds too long before quickly stripping his clothes, Wally didn't bother smothering his laughs.

Wally averted his eyes till Dick and Zatanna were shoulder deep in the water alongside he and Artemis, he was a classy guy like that. Once beside Artemis, Zatanna called to Megan.

"Come on Megan, and no cheating with your organic clothes" Dick and he laughed, sneaking closer to Zatanna and Artemis

"I told you already" Miss M called back "_I _don't cheat" she was trying to pull Conner by the wrist trying to convince him to come along.

"Come on Supey" Wally called "It'll be fun" Conner sighed as he took off his black shirt, though Wally was pretty sure that he could see an indulgent smile on his lips.

That left Kal and Raquel on the shore. Even from chest deep water Wally could easily see the look on Raquel's face. To him it looked like she wanted to join the Team in the water, but didn't want to leave Kal alone on shore either.

"Hey Kal, why don't you show us land dwellers how it's done?" Wally yelled. The hesitation was still evident on Kal's face

"You're supposed to be our fearless leader." Dick taunted; Kal still wasn't quite convinced.

Wally saw Raquel say something in his ear and Kal smiled. No; Kal beamed at her and she smiled straight back. Raquel mimicked Wally, covering her eyes with both hands and even turning her back on Kal, who was shaking his head. He looked out onto the water and the Team covered their eyes.

Wally heard a small splash towards the shore and then a rush of water pass besides him. Kal had gone far deeper than any of them and in only a few seconds; this was after all his element. Raquel had joined the girls at a normal pace and Wally found himself very glad that they had managed to do something so normal; albeit risky, without Count Vertigo or Captain Cold or god forbid Batman becoming involved. Wally closed his eyes, content.

"Marco" he yelled and he heard everyone start to laugh before splashing quickly away from him. They hesitantly called polo and Wally piqued at the particular throaty voice he wanted.

"Marco" he called again and the other's seemed to be behind him, but Artemis was dead ahead so he followed. He waded through the sandy bottom hoping he was headed in the right direction.

"Marco" he said and he was startled by the proximity of the call back

"Polo" Artemis responded alone. He reached for her before realizing that he shouldn't aim below the shoulders in their current situation. His hands over accommodated reaching high above her head. She chuckled and he finally opened his eyes.

He could remember the way she looked in exact detail. He looked at her face, the water clung to the lashes of her dark gray eyes and the moon reflected off of them like it belonged to her, her lips were a darker red than usual and were parted as she took a breath to speak.

Her hair was falling out of her tight pony tail and the chest high water barely exposed the same amount as her civvies, yet Wally couldn't take his mind off the knowledge that under the dark water she was bare.

"I'm not that tall Wally" she grabbed his still outstretched arms and brought them back down.

"I couldn't tell without the combat boots" he snarked back, trying to break the thought of her naked body in the water. With him. Naked. In a body of water-

"Thanks Wally" the sincerity in her voice made his thoughts finally slow down, a true feat. His hands were limp at his side and he didn't know what to say and he didn't know where everyone else was; he had never felt so, for lack of a better word, naked.

"uh..." he managed to get out. He whipped his head around looking for the others. They were so far from the two of them that they looked like The Atom.

"They thought that we should be alone" Artemis said.

"What do you think?" Wally blurted out before he had time to process; he had been doing a lot of that lately.

"I..." she paused looking up at him and he realized just how painfully beautiful she was, not pretty or hot, but achingly, painfully beautiful; it twisted his stomach into knots and made him sick; but he never wanted to look away.

"I think we haven't finished our game" she closed her eyes and called "Marco" heading towards the others, leaving Wally with an awful pain in his gut.

...

"Gimme the keys!" Wally called to Kal "I have to get real food" Kal tossed him the keys, preoccupied with zipping his sweater back up.

"Wally, the closest thing is more than an hour away" Zatanna complained, running her fingers through her wet hair, trying to untangle it.

"It's only 12:30, we can be there and back by 3; you can get 5 hours of sleep in" Wally shrugged getting into the front seat.

"5 hours? that's no where near my required beauty sleep" she scoffed. Conner and Megan situated themselves in the back while, Zatanna slid next to Kaldur who was in the middle.

"Kid for us, 5 hours is gold" as Wally finished, Raquel and Artemis slid into the front bench with him. Artemis had left her hair down to dry, it must of reached down to her hips and Wally was mesmerized. Dick peeked out from behind a tree, just as Wally was getting into the car.

"Dude you didn't save me a seat?" he asked Wally,

"You took too long" Wally shrugged.

"I was going to the bathroom" Dick added

"I've got a seat for you, Dick" Zatanna said while patting her lap.

"Not sure if I should be offended or flattered" Dick mused but climbed into the car anyways.

Wally drove in the opposite direction of the hotel, hoping for anything other than woods and trees and grass. The water from his undried body was seeping through his clothes into the seat, but he didn't mind seeing as everybody else was still drenched. Wally played the radio and everyone talked about things other than heroing, another rarity for them. Right when Wally was going to give up and turn back around, he was met with a beacon of light that was his salvation.

"Taco Bell!" Wally cried.

"I swear Wally, only you would drive more than an hour to get crappy fast food." Raquel laughed, shaking her head.

Even though they complained, they all ordered something and Wally practically ordered the whole menu. He handed the drive thru attendant the sopping wet, crumpled bills. She seemed to be trying to peek into the van, looking for the small army needed to consume the food they ordered. But Wally was better than a small army, he was a large stomach. They drove back in relative silence, except for the ravenous consumption of their food.

"How can it be so good and so bad at the same time?" Conner pondered, staring at his fourth taco.

"American ingenuity, Supes" Wally called back, then continued to eat his quesadilla one-handed. Wally was right; by the time they returned it was 3, but they didn't go straight to sleep. Instead Dick turned on the T.V. and began to search for a scary movie he hadn't seen yet.

"Paranormal Activity 3?" he asked, everyone shrugged, figuring that a second sequel couldn't possibly be so scary.

When Raquel,Zatanna and Artemis were all huddled together in one bed for safety, when Dick and Wally tried to act like they weren't covering their eyes, when Megan hid behind Conner's shoulder, when Kal had tucked his knees into his chest at the foot of the bed, that was when they realized how wrong they were.

The movie was over but the T.V. remained on, the hum comforting after such horrifics. One by one they dozed off till it was just Wally and Dick, stretched across the carpet and heavy lidded.

"Hey Dick" Wally's sleepy voice whispered.

"Hmm" Dick hummed, half way dreaming

"This was a good night"

"Mmmhmm"

* * *

**Hope it met all the hype :) Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I was hoping to give this to you before dropping off the Earth indefinitely**

* * *

Raquel sat fidgeting as Conner took the steady drive to their destination. Anxious for their pit stop, like she expected getting caught.

Still, she kept vigilant watch out the window, for the right kind of establishment. Sure enough about 20 miles before their hotel, a liquor store stood to the right of the road and Conner easily pulled in.

"I'm so excited" Megan admitted, bouncing up and down in her seat; even Artemis' eyes shone with anticipation. They made the trek across the parking lot and past the automatic doors.

"I don't approve of this" Conner frowned as they walked through the endless isles of wine, beer and hard liquor

"That's okay" Artemis answered, inspecting a bottle of expensive champagne. "we don't need your approval just your participation" Conner sighed.

"What do you traditionally drink in these sort of situations" Megan started, pondering shelf after shelf of options.

"Something cheap and strong" Raquel joked.

"Okay" Megan nodded, she approached an employee restocking the beer fridges.

"Where do you keep the cheapest, strongest drinks" she asked nonchalantly, Raquel was gaping and Artemis had her face in her hands.

Conner just shook his head and followed as the confused attendant lead them to an isle with bottles labeled 'Hypnotic' and 'Hurricane', the liquids inside were either outrageously colorful or clear and each was about the size of a two liter bottle of soda. Raquel was intimately familiar with a few of these bottles.

"Should we get Bacardi 151? That's more than 100, does that mean it's good?", Megan asked weighing the clear bottle with amber liquid in her hands.

"If you don't want the team to know it's liquor, I don't suggest it. You can smell it a mile away." Artemis explained. "What about Dragon Berry?" Artemis held the heavy bottle at arms length to inspect it

"Ugh" Raquel groaned "just the name makes me sick" horrible memories of throwing up in a bush came rushing back. With every suggestion either Raquel or Artemis had a reason to veto.

"Grey Goose?"

"Not crazy about vodka"

"Smirnoff raspberry?"

"Ack, tastes gross"

"4 loko?"

"Caffeine and alcohol, no thanks"

"What about this?" Conner who had been silent the entire time, finally held a jug-like bottle with a handle. The girls inspected the bottle.

"Aww that's the first thing I ever drank" Artemis practically cooed at the memory.

"It does mix well" Raquel noted.

"So we found it?" Megan was practically floating with excitement. Artemis and Raquel nodded, Megan really did float for a second in her excitement, before catching herself.

Conner paid easily without attracting more attention to themselves and they left swiftly. Once in the car Artemis reached into the back seat full of stuff and found her bag. Artemis wrapped the bottle in a towel before hiding it in the bottom of her bag, like a pro.

Conner rushed the last few miles, hoping to escape suspicion from the rest of the Team. They parked close to the entrance and found the others waiting in the lobby.

"What took you guys so long?" Dick asked, eyes hidden being his glasses still.

"Bathroom break" Artemis teased, ruffling his hair. Dick stuck his tongue out, making her laugh.

Raquel walked up to the front desk, where Kaldur seemed to be arguing with the person yet again, this time a young woman.

"I'm sorry sir" her clear voice came "those are the only two rooms we have available" Kal sighed obviously distressed.

"What's wrong boss man?" Raquel asked smiling. Kal tried to reciprocate, but he seemed too troubled.

"Because we were late, the hotel has only two rooms left, one on the 4th floor, one on the 7th"

Raquel looked behind her to the Team, leaning against the front desk. Artemis and Dick were still having some sort of dispute but the smirks on their faces told that they were kidding. Wally was trying to show Conner a video on his phone, Wally was laughing hysterically and Conner seemed confused above all else. Zee was pestering Wally about his bad taste in YouTube videos, while Megan sneaked a peek over Conner's shoulder by floating ever so slightly.

"I'm sure we could take the 7th floor while you all can take the 4th" Kal compromised obviously not liking the separation. Raquel was struck.

"We won't be needing the 7th floor room" Raquel directed to the young woman, she looked to Kal quickly, who just gave a shrug of agreement.

"Are you sure we can all handle sleeping in the same room together again?" He asked Raquel; already taking the room key.

"Of course not, but that didn't stop us last night" she laughed and he chuckled a bit nervously. They tried to settle in as normally as possible, luckily this room had a couch unlike the last one. Artemis, Zee and Raquel claimed one bed as they had the night before, Wally and Dick opted to sleep on the floor, while Kal offered the couch to Conner but he simply slumped into the open arm chair.

Raquel couldn't help but think that it wouldn't matter what they said now; with what Megan had planned they wouldn't end up sleeping at all. Megan opened the curtains letting some of the sunlight.

"Oh look at this" Raquel looked out the window to what Megan was pointing out. Straight across the highway was an old diner, the chrome trailer shining dully in the setting sun. Raquel was suddenly very aware of the emptiness in her stomach.

"I guess Daddybats thought we should eat at least once on this trip, huh?" Artemis snickered. But Dick barely heard as he and Wally were already out the door.

…...

Luckily for Artemis, Raquel and Megan; Robin had challenged Wally to eat every dessert off the menu. The girls cited that they didn't want to get nauseous watching. Zee said she wanted to film _him_ getting nauseous.

The girls bought as many sodas (Sprites as per Artemis' suggestion) as the lobby vending machine had, unwrapping the bottle and bringing it into the bathroom to mix. Raquel felt suspiciously as if they were three witches brewing their poison in the ice bucket from the hotel room. Megan insisted that they don't put too much Sprite.

"They'll taste it won't they" Raquel doubted.

"I have that covered" Megan smiled, just as Raquel heard Dick's ringing laughter outside the door. The girls sprawled across the beds, turning on the TV to an old black and white movie none of them had ever seen before. Trying to look as nonchalant as possible as the bucket with their 'punch' as Megan had dubbed it, sat on one of the night stands.

"Well you three look like your having fun" Wally quipped.

"Oh we did" Megan jumped up exuberantly "Raquel and Artemis helped me make something that tastes like my favorite drink from Mars, I was feeling a little homesick" she smiled the same sweet smile she gave when she offered freshly baked cookies to the Team

"I would love all of you to try it with me" she paused and Raquel couldn't help but be impressed. Megan could be a little deviant when she wanted to be. Megan handed them cups full of their drink and Raquel thought that they might get caught, but the Team sat in various spaces and sipped their drinks. Megan handed Raquel a drink as well, discreetly winking before Kal sat besides her. Raquel drank and realized Megan had been right, it tastes very similar to Sprite with something off but nothing that could be placed.

"How do you like your drink" she murmured to Kal and he simply smiled, bringing his cup to his lips

…...

It was Artemis' turn to spin the empty Sprite bottle. Raquel had a light feeling in her head and had the urge to giggle even though there was nothing particularly funny about Artemis' hand twisting the bottle into a centered spin.

The Team was on the floor, in a loose circle surrounding the bottle and Kal was next to her, leaning against the foot of the bed as Raquel lay on her stomach. She must have been on her 4th cup of Mars punch and she was beginning to like the way her finger tips felt a little numb.

The swirling of the bottle slowed to an even stop, the cap facing Zatanna. Raquel started sincerely laughing, as did Megan beside her. Raquel looked up at Kal, whom looked a bit embarrassed, which made Raquel laugh even harder. Zee and Artemis were trying to look at each other seriously but couldn't stop laughing.

"Get it over with" Raquel suddenly said, though she was certain she didn't plan to. Artemis and Zee just laughed harder.

Finally Artemis grabbed Zatanna's face and kissed her on the lips, quick and dirty before Zee had any time to react. Raquel blatantly checked Wally and Dick for their reaction; Wally was unabashedly staring his mouth gaping; Dick stared into his cup, his cheeks flaming red. The girls broke apart laughing hysterically. Artemis passed the bottle to her.

"Your turn Rocket girl." she slurred slightly. Raquel thought it was funny.

…...

Raquel had been talking about something to Megan, she was certain. In fact words had just came out of her mouth but she couldn't recall them at all. Her cup was half empty, though she didn't know how many she had already drank, she lost count around 6.

Raquel looked up to Megan to ask her what they had been talking about but her mouth was otherwise occupied. Megan was gripping Conner's face to hers and he was trying to hold both his cup and hers, even as his eyes screwed shut. Raquel couldn't find it in her to be uncomfortable or even find it rude, although she was getting bored.

She got up a little uneasily and tried to get across the room to the couch. On one of the beds Dick and Zee sat cross legged staring at each other. Raquel thought she heard a conversation go something along the lines of

"You have the prettiest blue eyes"

"No you have the prettiest blue eyes"

Repeated over and over again, Raquel laughed for what felt like the mllionth time. She finally made it the couch where Kal, Wally and Artemis were also laughing about something. She squeezed in between Wally and Kaldur.

"Hey boss man" she spoke and Kal looked at her an easy smile on his lips.

"Hello Raquel" he hummed speaking lower than usual. "I'm beginning to suspect that there was something strange in that drink." Raquel laughed and he did too. She had no idea when she had stretched her legs across his lap, but they were and she didn't know when his hand had fell to her knee but it was there too.

She had a small moment of clarity, long enough to look in his eyes and see that they were the lightest shade of green she had ever seen, practically gray but infinitely more beautiful.

Her head felt so light, like she was floating and there was a feeling of numbness vibrating across her skin. She had the urge to test if her lips would still feel numb pressed against Kaldur's. She leaned into him, closing her eyes and she heard him murmur something.

"Tula" he whispered and she stopped. Opening her eyes suddenly as if she had been struck. She knew that name, knew it wasn't hers and knew from Megan what it meant. she quickly swerved around, budding into Wally and Artemis' conversation about who would win in a fight against the Flash and Green Arrow.

…...

Raquel knew her eyes were closed, knew her lips were moving against someone elses, she was also pretty sure it was Kaldur, as last she remembered, she was leaning into him. She gripped the hair in her hands to pull him closer.

Wait, Kaldur didn't have hair to grip, she inhaled sharply. She smelled something like warm bread; but she was so sure that Kalur smelt of the ocean. She wasn't sure what was going on, her memories muddied and out of order; she had no idea how she got in this position. Still her lips moved against the others.

"Huh" Raquel heard and she parted from the unidentified lip to see Artemis angrily nodding her head as if she had just had something awful confirmed. She turned back into the bathroom.

Raquel looked to the person next to her, who still had his arm around her waist and was met with Wally's startled green eyes. Raquel groaned, putting her head in her hands, she looked around and saw that Kaldur was already asleep stretched across one of the beds. She felt guilt settle in the bottom of her stomach, though how much for whom she didn't know.

* * *

**I don't condone under age drinking but I figure if they're old enough to fight the good fight they can have a few drinks.**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to Superbubbles for reviewing and asking for this ASAP, multiple times. Therefore I banged this out for her health, hope you all like it.**

* * *

M'gann took one hand off the wheel to check Dick's forehead for the hundredth time since they got on the road.

"I promise I'm starting to feel better, Miss M" he tried to give his signature smirk but looked a little queasy.

"Oh Dick I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would all feel so bad" she groaned, forcing another bottle of Gatorade into his hand. He shook his head but drank it anyways

"Well that tends to happen when you drink that much alcohol" he shielded his eyes from the sun, even though he was already wearing his sunglasses. M'gann groaned again.

They had actually woken up on time today, thanks to Dick thinking ahead and setting an alarm. M'gann and Conner had woken up on the bed, feeling a bit forgetful but otherwise fine. The same could not be said for the rest of the Team.

Zatanna and Dick had curled up small enough to share the couch, because Kaldur had sprawled across the other bed. They moaned and coughed trying to unravel themselves from tightly knit coils and glared at the sunlight streaming in. Dick had looked a little paler than usual and walked immediately to the bathroom, where M'gann was certain she heard him heaving but he wouldn't admit it.

As soon as Dick walked into the bathroom, Artemis had walked out, rubbing her sore neck. She winced at the sunlight and her hair stuck out in all sorts of strange directions.

"Remind me to never sleep in the bathtub again" she spoke, her voice much hoarser than usual.

She had looked down at an obstruction in front her bag in the form of Wally face down in the carpet. He hadn't moved an inch even as the others seemed to stir. Artemis quickly fixed that by giving him a swift kick to the side of his gut. Wally groaned turning over, Artemis otherwise ignored him, stepping over him to reach her bag.

Kaldur had gotten up from his position sprawled across the other bed and choked out only one word. "Water" M'gann would later realize that alcohol greatly dehydrated an Earth body; although it was itself liquid.

Raquel had sat up last from her spot between the beds, apparently having salvaged sheets and pillows from the two. She covered her head from the peering sunlight. M'gann had realized the pattern and rose to shut the curtains.

They tried to shower and get ready swiftly even though they weren't late. There was an eerie silence that was so different from the morning before; which although hectic had felt warm and joyous.

The Team managed to get breakfast at the same diner they had dinner. M'gann observed them each trying different 'cures' from what Artemis told her was a 'hangover'. Wally seemed to order everything on the menu; which wasn't so strange, what was strange was that as soon as he ate more than a couple bites of one plate, he moved on to the next not finishing anything.

Dick on the other hand couldn't manage to even look at food, ordered nothing even as Zatanna tried to coax him into eating some of her pie. That puzzled M'gann as well, Zatanna ordered only dessert even though it was 7 in the morning. She seemed as bubbly as usual, though she laughed so much more and rushed through her words too quickly.

Artemis ordered strong coffee and toast. Plain toast; finishing at least 6 slices of bread in total. Kaldur drank the whole pitcher of water the waitress had set down for them, then asked for more. Artemis shook her head and amended his order to Gatorade, explaining that he needed some form of nutrients as well as liquid.

Raquel ordered a vegetarian omelette and fruit, as if trying to make up for the bad she put in her body by only putting in good. M'gann asked Conner if he felt well as she discovered how ill the Team was. He seemed fine and she felt fine, besides the creeping guilt that she had poisoned the Team.

They were all so quiet during breakfast, except for Zatanna who filled the silence with anything, but they didn't respond or stop her. M'gann opened the drivers side of the car when she saw Dick in her passenger seat, looking sickly pale and shivering slightly. She rushed back into the diner and bought 5 bottles of Gatorade, taking heed to Artemis' warning. She searched for a blanket in her trunk and when she couldn't find one, searched the van.

There, she noticed something else very strange. Artemis was heading towards the back seat of the van, but when she caught sight of Wally headed there too, she bee lined for the car Kaldur was already in. M'gann tried to act like she wasn't staring; found a blanket and headed back to her car.

"I think alcohol doesn't affect aliens the same way it does us" Dick spoke, pulling her from her reprieve.

"Why do you think that?" she asked, trying to tuck the blanket all the way up to his chin, even as he brushed her hands away.

"You and Conner seem fine" he started. She felt her guilt rise up again, she wasn't even suffering like the rest of her Team. It must of showed on her face because Dick patted her hand trying to comfort her.

"You know, we all knew" Dick mumbled. M'gann looked stunned, he laughed.

"Come on Meg, 'Mars drink', that's _obviously_ fake, even if I wasn't a detective." She blushed, she was certain she was being clever.

"Plus Artemis is the worst liar ever; most of us just figured if you wanted to, we would give it a try" she finally laughed along with him as he tried to bury his head further into his blanket.

"You're certain you'll be fine" she asked checking his forehead again. He allowed her it before sleepily whispering

"I'll manage"

…...

"You're half human, you should definitely feel worse than you do" Wally mumbled to Conner from the passenger seat, Conner just shrugged in response. He was going to sit in the back and try to go back to sleep, but Raquel had been back there and he didn't want to make whatever was going on any worse.

"Why are you all so quiet" Zatanna nearly yelled from the back seat, Wally winced at the sound ringing in his ears. He had no idea how she could be so exuberant when he just wanted to bury his head in sand.

"No, Zee" Raquel spoke in a quiet even tone beside her. "Your being loud" Zatanna didn't seem to get the message and tried to raise the volume of the radio.

"Alright, kid" Wally turned around. "I know _you're_ full human, so why don't you feel like dying"

"Are you kidding" Zatanna smiled brightly "I feel fantastic"

"I think she's still drunk" Raquel offered, Wally met her eye and they both quickly looked away. Although still inebriated, it didn't pass Zatanna's notice.

"What's up with you two?" Zatanna asked very loudly

"Nothing" Wally and Raquel answered at the same time eerily. Wally saw Conner raise his eyebrow beside him, but he decided to ignore it.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Artemis caught you guys making out" Zatanna's volume stayed evenly loud. Conner's driving however faltered.

"What?" Conner sputtered, so rarely caught off guard. Wally knew this must have been a curve ball for him.

"It was an accident" Wally amended

"How do you even know that happened" Raquel asked at the same time.

"Duh!" Zatanna exclaimed "I was in the same room as you"

"So was I" Conner said, still confused.

"You were... too busy with Megan" Raquel added. "And I thought you were _too busy_ with Robin"

"Nah Dick's a gentlemen" Zatanna smiled dreamily, her eyes a little glassy. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Well it was an accident" Raquel repeated.

"Kid, you better tell that to Artemis" Zatanna smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

"She's mad?" Wally grimaced.

"That kick to your side not tell you?" Raquel pointed.

"Wait" Wally felt his brain starting to work again. "If she's mad, that mean she cares right?" Wally asked. He caught Conner rolling his eyes.

"Supey?" Wally asked again, hopefully.

"All I know is you better apologize" Conner nodded focusing on the road again.

…...

"You said what to her!" Artemis would have been screeching if her voice wasn't so hoarse. Kaldur stared at his water bottle; embarrassed.

"It was not my intention" Kaldur lowered his voice, hoping she'd follow and stop yelling at him. "I was...not in my right mind"

"Obviously not" Artemis scoffed, banging her open palm on the steering wheel. "No one in their right mind would call a girl that's about to kiss them by another girl's name"

"What did she do afterwards, was she very upset?" Kaldur asked unable to mask his curiosity.

"Umm..." Artemis hesitated and Kaldur grew suspicious.

"Artemis?" he asked warily

"Mmhmm" Artemis was no longer using words, Kaldur knew that was a sign she was trying to hide something. Artemis was an awful liar.

"What happened after I fell asleep?"

"Well, after I came out of the bathroom, it's _possible_ that I _might_ have seen Raquel... kissing Wally" Kaldur saw her fists tighten around the steering wheel as she uttered the last bit.

Kaldur felt a strange combination of guilt, jealousy and empathy all at once. He decided to handle them one at a time.

"Artemis, I am sorry" he sighed.

"For what, I don't care" she scoffed, waving him away.

"Even so, I am sorry" Kaldur continued.

"It's not like we're dating or anything. I mean you and Raquel..." she started then couldn't finish. "But me and _him_; that's nothing, we're nothing" she finished. Kaldur reached for her hand on the steering wheel, loosening her fist that was making her knuckles white.

"I am sorry" Kaldur said again

"Thanks Kal, I'm sorry too" she finally sighed.

* * *

**And there you go, I hope you liked it; please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's a bit short but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Artemis should have been happy.

The drive had been uneventful, after Kaldur's reveal. Checking in had been uneventful, since they were actually on time. Ordering room service for the night had been totally uneventful; she got bland pizza with hardly any sauce in it.

In fact this was probably the closest thing to a normal girl's sleepover Artemis had come to, she should be happy. Uneventful was a rarity for heroes and they should cherish the small uneventful moments. And yet she didn't.

The only slightly eventful thing that happened was her conversation with Raquel, while they unpacked pajamas and got ready for bed early.

"Artemis?" Raquel asked softly, beside her.

"Yeah" she stopped searching in her bag to look at her. Raquel was fiddling with her hands but met her eyes steadily.

"I'm so so sorry" she started "I didn't mean to kiss Wally" she paused, breathing deeply. "Honestly I thought he was Kaldur, but this morning I remembered what he said" she sighed and Artemis held her shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you" Artemis answered honestly. Raquel looked up; so happy that she hugged Artemis. She was a little stiff at first, not used to this sort of contact, but eventually Artemis hugged her back.

"I'm so glad because, Wally has been wanting to talk to you and-" Raquel pulled back to respond.

"I'm not speaking to him" Artemis cut her off.

"What, why?" Raquel looked astounded. Artemis decided not to answer, opting instead to take out her pajamas, Raquel rose her eyebrow which Artemis also ignored.

The girls all changed and settled in for an early evening. M'gann begged Artemis to let her braid her hair and Artemis complied, just this once. It would have been nice, being this normal; if there wasn't this horrible nagging _something_ in her head.

Zatanna buried her her head in the pillow beside Artemis; the alcohol finally out of her system and leaving behind a horrible headache, so M'gann put on a Christmas special and turned out the lights.

It was quiet and the boys hadn't knocked on their bathroom door and none of them had tried to go into their room. The TV showed images of sugar plum fairies or something; Artemis wasn't really focusing because her idle mind kept thinking about what the rest of her Team was doing on the other side of the door. Were they all trying to fall asleep too? Was Dick making them watch another scary movie? Was Kaldur fretting about how to apologize to Raquel? Artemis sighed.

She honestly missed Zatanna flipping through the channels rapidly and the sound of Dick's laughter and Kaldur's naive questions and Conner's knowing glances. She pondered these things that had suddenly become essential since they took this trip as she unraveled her hair, letting it down to sleep.

And if she was being completely honest; she missed Wally bickering with Zatanna and Wally joking with Dick and Wally trying to teach Conner about stupid things like the bro code. She missed him singing with her and swimming with her and arguing with her and flirting with her. She missed _Wally_.

God, Artemis thought, she hadn't been away from him longer than 24 hours and she actually missed that nuisance. The idea was sickening, revolting, absolutely _disgusting_.

The man on their TV was kissing his sweetheart and Artemis couldn't take her restlessness any longer, she got up to go to the bathroom even though she didn't have to. She made sure to knock before entering.

She closed the door behind her and heard the door across the bathroom open. She turned around, praying it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Artemis?" Wally asked. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and undershirt, she started to feel sick again and turned back around.

"Wait, please" he said, her hand already turning the doorknob. She turned around very slowly, he had a look of desperation on his face and he had his hand outstretched as if to stop her. She resolved to avoid his gaze, looking at anything but him. He stepped slowly closer as if he was trying to keep a feral animal calm.

"I-" he stopped, taking a deep breath "I'm sorry" he was about a foot away from her now. She rolled her eyes, getting tired of hearing the phrase.

"For what? You didn't do anything to me" she scoffed, crossing her arms "you should be apologizing to Raquel for slobbering all over her."

"Stop that" Wally's voice came forcefully. "I'm sick of this, I don't want to do this anymore."

"What? You can't take the heat Wallman?" Artemis voice sounded acidic. She wasn't sure where he was headed with this anymore but she was starting to get a little nervous.

"No, Artemis" he sounded so serious, the tone didn't suit him. "I'm sick of acting like I don't care"

"It's not acting if you really _don't_ care" Artemis stared at the shower curtain.

"No, I know you know I care" Wally tried again "Would I really spend this much time and energy on you if I didn't, would I purposely think of things to argue with you about, if I didn't care"

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"Would I pay attention to that little mark you get above your eyes when you're mad, if I didn't care" he tried to smooth it over with his thumb, but she pushed his hands away and scoffed.

"Artemis, look" he sighed "Artemis please look at me" he pleaded.

Artemis turned to look at him, she didn't know when he had gotten so close, but she could practically count the freckles on his face and her breaths were filled with the scent of him; of baking bread and freshly clean clothes. His gaze was unfaltering, full of a sincerity that startled her, before saying.

"I only kissed her," Wally held her cheek and Artemis found herself leaning into his touch.

"because I thought she was you" his breath fanned across her face he was so close, but Artemis couldn't think of a reason to push him away. She thought there was some snarky remark she could be making right now, but her throat felt too dry to speak.

His hand was still on her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. Her breathing felt shallow and she was suddenly aware that she was standing in front of him in a tank top and her pajama bottoms. Still she couldn't find it in her to move away from him, she stared up at his eyes and found that they were looking at her mouth.

Still cautious, he brought his other hand up to her face and Artemis' heart was beating rapidly. He leaned slowly towards her face and Artemis felt the anticipation shiver across her skin; his eyes still open, watching her till the very last instant when his lips barely touched hers. She felt her eyes flutter closed and she took a deep breath, taking in the scent of him.

Her hands seemed to react before the rest of her and wrapped around his waist trying to pull him closer. His lips were so gentle across hers, she would never have guessed he could have kissed her this way and yet she always knew. She tried to press her mouth harder into his.

She took his lower lip into her mouth and he leaned her into the door behind her, trapping her between him and it. She turned her head to the right trying to deepen the kiss, but Wally was steady and slow, savoring the moment.

He stroked her face sweetly and kissed her softly, but Artemis wanted more. She ran her tongue across his lower lip and he finally allowed her the access she craved.

She pulled his waist closer till their hips were melded together, and still it wasn't close enough. Wally's tongue met hers and she pulled it into her mouth and he moaned into her mouth, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Artemis?" M'gann knocked and she could feel it reverberate against her back. Wally's forehead went to her shoulder and he groaned in complaint. "Are you alright? I thought I heard a bang?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be right out" she shushed Wally, who was shaking his head vehemently no. "It's your fault for pushing me into the door" she whispered, rubbing his lower back, still unwilling to let go of him just yet.

"I didn't hear you complaining" he smirked and she hit him in the side with her fist. He pouted in response and she couldn't help but kiss him again. He hummed happily against her lips before she pulled away.

"My car tomorrow?" it came out more as a question, she suddenly felt unsure of herself, but he smiled.

"Of course" he kissed her lips once more before heading for the door to the boys room.

Artemis left the bathroom, turning out the lights and headed for her bed, where Zatanna was already snoring lightly. Artemis settled in on her side, catching the end of the special where the main character was wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and for once Artemis didn't find it boring or insincere.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am super sorry for not updating sooner I know it's been a while, a long while, but were in the final stretch and just about finishing :)**

* * *

Wally woke up feeling better than he had in ages. Granted Dick's feet were in his face and his bladder was about to burst, but still. Dick's alarm was ringing and Kaldur was getting up from his sprawl across the armchair, having conceded the bed to Conner out of guilt for taking up the bed last night.

Wally sat up to see if Conner had hogged the bathroom yet, and was met with the sight of two forms on Conner's bed instead of one. Conner's head sprang up at the sound of the alarms insistence, followed shortly after Megan's. Her eyes met the stares of the boys in the room and her cheeks turned rosy. Kaldur only arched an eyebrow before locking himself in the bathroom.

"You guys keep doing that you know" Dick commented while stretching his arms far above his head. As Megan was already floating back to her room, probably trying to avoid detection from the girls as well, Conner answered for both of them.

"We sleep like that at the cave; tough habit to break" he shrugged before slipping into the bathroom as Kaldur came out. Wally groaned and shoved his head back in the pillow, trying to ignore the protests of his body.

...

Wally tried to act like he wasn't eager to get in the car; even managing to hold out the door for an eye-rolling Artemis, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jumping in his seat a little. Artemis didn't seem to share his sentiments however, keeping her eyes on the road, not speaking a word to him. He began to panic.

Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her like he did last night; it had been the hottest thing he'd ever done, but maybe she didn't appreciate being pushed into a bathroom door with his tongue down her throat. It definitely wasn't the most romantic place for their first kiss, he should have taken her out on a date first, a real date with roses and chocolate; his mother had raised him better than rushed kisses next to a toilet.

Wally's mind ran with all the places he wanted to take Artemis: there was a skating rink he loved in Central City and a fantastic seafood place in Happy Harbor and he was sure there was something to do in Gotham. He was actually surprised by how quickly he pictured them together; maybe he had given this more thought than he gave himself credit for.

Artemis swiftly turned into a dirt road he hadn't seen; she pulled up to the curb under the shade of looming trees. She stayed silent, pulling up the parking brake instead of taking note of him.

"Artemis?" he asked as she took off her jacket. "What are you..." the words died in his throat as Artemis proceeded to unfasten her seat belt climbing over the center console to settle in his lap. He was certain he was going to say something, but his mouth was going dry as the satisfied grin spread across Artemis' lips.

"Yes, Wally" she answered, turning on the radio behind her. Hadn't he just been thinking that he was going to take her out somewhere nice before trying this again?

But Artemis' hands were running through his hair and he really couldn't think straight with the sunlight streaming behind her and making her hair glow. She was pulling him close and closing her eyes and he could smell her, the beginnings of spring and his eyes closed involuntarily.

Her lips didn't meet his, instead heading right below his ear and he gasped embarrassingly in surprise. His mouth was hanging open, and he was probably panting as Artemis took her sweet time making her way to his neck, rubbing circles into his scalp.

He was gripping the sides of his seat, uncertain what to do with his hands, as Artemis planted sweet kisses up his chin and up to the corner of his mouth. He itched for the feel of her lips against his, his mouth seeked hers out.

She kissed him hard, making him senseless, gripping his head to her. She licked across his lips and his mouth parted slightly before she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and pressed her teeth in, making it swollen and red.

Her hands left his hair, and she ran them down the length of his arms, finding his tense fists on the seat. She uncured his fingers and led them to her hips. Wally marveled at the inch of exposed skin left between her jeans and shirt.

"Relax" she whispered against him and Wally shook his shoulders, trying to follow her orders.

Again she found the parting of his lips, and wrapped her tongue around his, only to pull it into her mouth and begin to suck playfully at it.

He groaned and squeezed her hips, pulling her to him. He took control of the kiss licking the roof of her mouth as she tried to pull him impossibly closer.

His hands had a mind of their own searching the expanse of uncovered skin on her back. She pulled away, breathing deeply, but his lips refused to stop, trailing down her neck and sucking the same spot under her ear where she had started. She shivered against him.

Wally continued down dipping his tongue into the hollow of her collar bone,and she gave him a light moan that he felt resonate in his bones. She gripped his head keeping him there. He ran his hand down the curve of her spine, loving the feel of her arching into his chest.

Artemis pulled away, reaching for the bottom of her shirt. Wally bit his lip and drew circles on her hips with his thumbs. Watching as she exposed every inch slowly, he couldn't help but imagine his lips pressed to her protruding hip bones, her belly button, right between her perfect-

Wally's train of thought was cut off by the sharp knock of the police officer's gloved fist. Artemis got off his lap and back in the the drivers seat so quick, he idly wondered which one of them had super speed.

"Yes, officer?" Artemis asked in a much sweeter voice than she ever used with him. The officer seemed unaffected anyways, frowning straight in his direction. Wally slumped into his seat; today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**There you go! I'm thinking maybe 1-2 chapters left till we reach the end. Thanks to anyone who stuck around with this fic! Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey this is the last chapter, but I am thinking about an epilogue so stay tuned and enjoy!**

* * *

Raquel could feel his eyes on her again, she ignored him, keeping her eyes on the road instead. A minute passed and another, and then another; still his eyes searched her face. She sighed, waiting for him to say whatever he felt he needed to, in his damn niceness.

He had opened the car door for him even after she had refused to answer his 'Good morning' with anything more than a hum in response. She hadn't said thank you when he gave her some of his water and still he was nothing but a perfect gentleman. Kal made it so hard to stay mad at him. Finally Kaldur cleared his throat, and Raquel quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Raquel I want to apologize for the mistake I made the night before last." he took a breath and Raquel noticed that he was talking very evenly, more so than usual. "Sincerely I never meant to hurt you, and I take full responsibility for my actions." Raquel thought that strange seeing as how he was under the influence and could probably 'blame it on the alcohol'.

"I understand that saying anyone elses name in the place of yours in that situation is incredibly offensive and I can promise you, with absolute certainty that it will never happen again" Kal took another deep breath before continuing and Raquel realized that he seemed nervous which struck her because nothing ever shook Kaldur. He gave her a small smile before continuing "And if you are willing to forgive me, I would like to make it up to you"

Raquel thought a moment before answering. That had to be one of the sincerest apologies she had ever been on the receiving end of. Of course, as with everything else, Kal apologized with class and grace. Damn him. She smiled a little at him.

"Make it up to me, huh?" She asked and his smile widened till he was beaming at her. "What did you have in mind?" He was just about to answer when his cellphone rang. He answered and Raquel couldn't help but overhear his side of the conversation.

"Wait, where did you say you were?" Kaldur raised his voice ever so slightly, and Raquel knew that it was probably something bad. "What happened?" Kal's eyebrows shot up before, his voice changed to the commanding tone he used on the field. "We are on our way".

"Where are we going, boss man?" Raquel couldn't help her curiosity. He gave her the address and she stepped on the gas, her mind racing to conclusions she didn't like. As she went way past the speed limit, Kal got back on the phone, probably calling the others.

"Dick we are making a detour" he started, still using his leader voice. "How do you already know?" he paused and his eyebrows furrowed. "He is with her? Do you know what happened?" he nodded though Dick obviously couldn't see him "Meet you there" he finished and hung up.

Raquel did a quick round up in her head, if Dick was in the van with Zatanna, Conner and Megan and Kal was obviously with her, and a guy had called Dick and a girl had called Kal. The worry didn't subside in her head, and she pushed the car to 100 mph.

...

"Artemis Crock and Wally West please" Kaldur asked his voice filled with barely contained urgency. The man seated at the police station looked up completely unimpressed with all of them. Kaldur had to go through a lengthy process of filling out paperwork and handing over Dick's emergency only credit card _again,_ and Raquel could only keep thinking; what could they have possibly done to get arrested, were they okay, did they get hurt, were superheros even allowed to get arrested?

Finally after what felt like a million years sitting on the waiting bench with Conner, Megan and Zatanna; one police officer escorted both Artemis and Wally and read the charges aloud to the waiting room.

"Artemis Crock and Wally West; Public Indecency" Raquel covered her mouth in order not to laugh so loudly, Dick laughed openly, letting it echo through the hall, triggering Zatanna's answering giggles; Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and Wally put his face in his hands. Kaldur tried to keep the disapproval on his face, but he glanced at Raquel and couldn't help but smile at her shaking shoulders.

They stayed silent all the way to the cars, interrupted only by sporadic sniggering from Dick and Zatanna. Raquel was just about to unlock the car when Megan surprisingly asked.

"So what'd you get caught doing?" Megan grinned cheekily. And Raquel knew to worry.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell M'gann" Artemis stopped crossing her arms.

"It was all her idea!" Wally said over her, holding his hands up in surrender. Artemis punched his arm.

"I didn't hear you complaining" she scoffed at him. Wally opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it again thinking for a minute before answering.

"Touche" he wrapped his arm around Artemis' shoulders, whom was obviously forgiven by the way Artemis easily wrapped her arm around his waist. Zatanna caught Raquel's eye as she was already inching towards the van, and Raquel was following suit, hand on the door handle.

"Ladies, I believe it's time to pay up" Megan sing sang, with her satisfied grin and Raquel tensed. Kal gave her a confused look, and Raquel took a big breath steeling up all her courage; like she was about to fight a giant robot.

"Kal, you know how you said you wanted to make it up to me?" she reminded, her voice sounding touch higher than she liked, and he nodded still questioning. She stretched up on the tips of her toes, closed her eyes and kissed him quick and sweet on his closed mouth, before he had anytime to react. She peeked at him and his grin had to be the nicest thing she'd ever seen.

"Oh I'm taking a page from that book" Raquel heard Zatanna say and looked over just in time to see her pull Dick into an embrace and kiss him square on the mouth. Dick floundered for 2 seconds before resting his hands on her waist.

"What did Megan mean about 'pay up'" Kaldur asked, close to her ear and she just shook her head, even as she felt his hand slip into hers.

* * *

**Well there it is I hope you like it!**


End file.
